


Danganronpa Despair class AU FUTURE

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dangan ronpa killer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: The final killing game, with Chiaki and her class mates participating, in the Future Foundation building (78th class Ultimate Despair AU)





	1. Chapter 1

“Chiaki Namani walked into the meeting room of Future Foundation.

Chiaki Namani, Future Foundation Head of 14th Division. She changed from the girl in high school. She her hair was shorter, she wore a suit and a pink tie.

She was facing the all the heads of Future foundation Divisions. There was Kohichi Kizakura Seiko Kimura, Miaya Gekkogahara, Ruruka Andoh, Sohnosuke Izayoi, Daisaku Bandai, Great Gozu, Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura, with him was Ikue Dogami, Chisa Yukizome, with a worried look on her face, and the head of future foundation, Jin Kirigiri.

Behind Chiaki was the other survivors of the 77th class killing game, and her friends, Mahiru Koizumi, Nekomaru Nidai, and Nagito Komeda. Souda Kazuichi was outside the building.

“Sorry, we’re late.” she said.

“Welcome Chiaki Namani. Sakakura place her under arrest.”

“Wait a second, you can’t do that, she has the right to speak!” said Mahiru

“If you touch her-” warned Nekomaru.

“Nekomaru, Mahiru, please.” she said calmly

“But, Chiaki…”

Juzo got up and placed the handcuffs prepared for her.

“Chiaki Namani, of Future Foundation Branch 14, you're arrested you for treason and the disappearance of Kyouko Kirigiri.”

“This isn’t personally, it pains me to put a person like you in handcuffs but, I don’t have much of a choice.”

“There no need-”

Before she can finish, Chiaki was punched by Juzo.

“CHIAKI!” said Mahiru

“YOU.” said Nekomaru

“Hitting someone you’re arresting, is that how Future Foundation is now?” said Nagito

“Oh, shut up, how many people did she commanded, she a traitor, she deserves this.”

He then punched her again

“Juzo stop.”

The person who said that was Chisa Yukizome.

“Chisa, don’t….” 

“No, Munakata, I cannot accept this!” she said angrily

“You should be ashamed for punching-”

Before Mahiru could finish, a small knife passed by her, cutting a bit of her hair.

“That was a warning, complain again, next one goes between your eyes.”

“Suck it up, on your feet, you bitch-” 

He was about to pull her up, but was stopped by Great Gozu.

“That will be enough.”

“Get your grubby hands off me.”

“She deserves a fair trial.”

“Sir, we need to get back to the matter on hand, then we’ll deal with her.” said the Hairpin Demon.

“If you have a problem, you’ll have to deal with the GREAT GOZU!

“Everyone settle, down!” yelled Munakata

“Chiaki, are you alright?” asked Nekomaru

“Chiaki Nanami is badly injured, and has no time to stand trial. She needs time to rest.”

“Screw that, she can still stand-”

“Sakakura, we want her testimony to be reliable, let her rest, for now. Trial is now stopped, and this council will reconvene, at a date to be specified. Take her away.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munakata was looking out the window, as Chisa was wiping the table, but she was not her cheerful self. She was angry.

“Chisa…”

“Don’t call me that, you lost the right to call me that!”

“Yukizome, I know you're upset about Ms.Namani, but-”

“Upset? I furious about the whole thing! You're going to punish one of my students, and you’re acting like she’s despair herself! I can’t even look at you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because it’s my job.”

“Just go check on Namani…”

“Fine, I don’t even want near you.”

She left the room, as Munakata look out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m worried Nagito, we can’t even see Chiaki, it unacceptable!” said Nekomaru

“It’s a sign of how they don’t trust us, that all of us, even Chiaki are working with despair, ridiculous.”

“Still-”

“No need to worry, Hope will always win.”

“Maybe, but we all may be in different branches, but we’re a team, and she our friend.”

“I know, but Hope always win in the end.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa was helping Chiaki in the meeting room.

“This will hurt a little bit.”

“No, problem, thank you, Ms.Yukizome.”

“Please, we knew each other for years, and you’re still calling me that? Call me Chisa.”

“Chisa, what will happen to me, did I do the right thing for the Remnant of Despair?”

“Chiaki, you did what you thought was right, and I’m proud of you.”

“Hm, might have learned that from you.”

“Well, I was your teacher after all.”

They both laugh it off.

“Listen Chiaki, I will do everything to help you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Chisa, what ever happen today, I’m glad we met you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nagito walked out, he saw a man with black hair, wearing a suit.

“What you’re doing?”

“Just waiting for the meeting with Jin and Munakata.”

“Hey, aren’t Yasuka  Matsuda.”

“Yes, and you must be-”

Before he could finish a large rumbling noise came, as the ground starting shaking.

“What the hell is going on.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an office, Jin Kirigiri was talking to Kohichi Kizakura, as he was making a drink.

“I don’t know what to do, Kohichi, I don’t want to have Chiaki punished, but Munakata is forcing my hand.” 

“Don’t worry about, your the Head of Future Foundation, you're the boss around here.” he said as he took a drink.

“I guess you're right, but Chiaki done so much, with Kyouko…”

“Look Kyouko getting the help she needs, we just need to rescue Ms .Nanami from this problem, and our secret will be safe.”

“But what if the others find out.”

“They won’t, besides-”

Before he could finish, the building started to shake, as Kizakura dropped his glass, shattering.

“That’s not good.” said Jin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the girls bathroom, Mahiru was just washing her hands.

“Unbelievable, how could they do this to Chiaki-”

Then the ground started shaking. She fell back and the stall door opened. 

She opened her eyes, and she saw all the guards with the necks twisted dead.

“Oh God.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the building, a man in a dirty sleeveless shirt, glasses, brown mechanics gloves, a jacket tied around his waist, with chain necklace with a silver jewel attached to it, wearing an old beanie that had a hole in it revealing his pink spiky hair.

“This sucks, I should be there for Chiaki, hope they're alright.”

“Well, at least I have you Mecha Sonia.” he pulled out a small robotic woman, as he held the small jewel.

“Hello, Souda.”

“Oh, Miss Sonia, how I miss you.”

Then he heard a loud noise.

“What the hell?”

A large explosion happen, that made Souda drop Mecha Sonia. It fell on the ground and broke

“MECHA SONIA, NO!”

He looked back and saw another missile hitting the building.

“The entrance!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got into the meeting room.

“What’s going on?”

“Were under attack, reports are coming.  Bandai, status report?”

“Just a sec.”

The TV light up with screens of every room in the building.

“Oh my, God.”

“The front entrance is buried by the rubble.”

“I told you something like this would happen, you all swore that no one knew about this place.”

“Clearly the enemy have an inside eye.”

Juzo then turned his eyes to Chiaki.

“You led them here didn’t you.”

“That not confirmed, but we should hold her down.”

“Stay away from her, Juzo.” said Chisa

“Yukizome.”

“Let go of me, Munakata!”

“Everyone calm, down. We need to contact HQ for help. For now no one leaves this room, we’ll wait for security” said Jin Kirigiri

Mahiru came running out of the hallway, exhausted.

“The security...there all dead!”

“You don’t have proof.”

“Look!” Mahiru took out a picture, showing the dead guards.

“Cell Calms are down.” said Dogami

“That is not a good sign.” said Jin

“Chairman, sorry we're late.” said Yasuka, as Nagito and Nidai came in.

“Yasuka, when did you get here?” said Kizakura 

“What’s going on?” said Nagito to Chiaki.

“All the exits are blocked, we’re trapped.”

“What are we going to do.”

“Nobody panic, this room is full of the best Future Foundation has to offer. Whoevers behind this attack, will be stopped. There nothing we can handle-”

Before he can finish a small black and white ball hit the floor. It released a gas that put everyone to sleep.

Munakata watched everyone fall asleep, but he there was one he cared.

“Yukizome! Try to hold your breath!”

“Kyosuke….” 

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chiaki got up, her body was sore. She then notice a black and white bracelet on her hand. She looked around as she everyone else got up, with the same bracelets.  
She notice a timer on the bracelet, but a familiar laugh caught her attention.

“Long time no see kiddos! UpUpUpUpUpUpUpUp!”

“That laugh…”said Mahiru

Everyone turned to see Monokuma on the screen

“Who are you?”

“Leaders of Future Foundation, see you’re trying to save the world, and the the Remnants of Despair are on a losing streak of Despair, so much they're going extinct!”

During this Chiaki, was shaking with fear. Was her friends feeling the same way.

“But hey, I’m here to thank you, by having you all kill each other!”

Everyone gasped.

“No need to worry, you guys are used to it!”

“Killing each other?”

“What can I say, history just repeats itself! ‘But we don’t wanna play that game,’ well to bad!”

“We won’t do it! You can’t make us!”

“We’re all friends here, we won’t kill each other….”

“Wait, someone's missing.”

“Yukizome?” said Munakata

“I’m right here.” Chisa said

“Then who missing.” asked Juzo

A drop of blood came from the ceiling, they all looked up. 

“Oh yah, that's right, you should know…”

Up on the ceiling was the body of the Hairpin Demon herself, Ikue Dogami. She was hanging on the chandelier, with blood dripping everywhere.

“Dogami…” said Juzo

“The game already started!” Monokumas said as he laughed

The ceiling came crashing down onto the table. To Chiaki it was happening again, a game of killing,  a game of surviving,  a game of Hope and Despair


	2. Chapter 2

Monokumas continued. He told the group how to play this game, and how to win it.

“What is he even talking about?”

Everyone checked their bracelets, Chiaki saw hers, and was shocked. She knew what's going to happen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nagito

"No...everything's fine." she said

Monokuma spoke again, saying that they’re being recorded.

“It’s like last time.”

Miaya Gekkogahara then started to type, and her screen revealed Usami.

“I demand who’s pulling your strings, puppet!”  She said

“Who she’s” asked Mahiru

“”You don’t know, Mahiru, she’s the top developer for the new world program, along with Matsuda, over there.” Nagito said as he looked at him

Gekkogahara typed even more.

“I will not sit back and allow the future foundation to be hacked from the likes of you!”

“Hmm, somebody talking, we gotta do something about that!”

Monokuma then disappeared from the screen, and went into Gekkogahara screen. He attacked Usami, changing her into Usami. He turned off the screen, leaving them.

“Screw you! You damn, son of-”

“Who’s behind this?”

“It’s like a banquet for a small fry.”  
“The Remnants of Despair will pay for this, mark my words.”

“Dear oh dear, this a mess we’re in.”

Ruraka tried to feed Sohnosuke some candy. But he refused.

“Maybe later.”

“Guys, this is what Monokuma wants, he wants us to tear each other apart. We have to work together.” said Chiaki

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Everyone looked at Munakata.

“Future Foundation will persevere. We will face the enemy as one. Undivided.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gekkogahara kept typing, as Juzo and Gozu got Ikue's body off the table.

“You were a hell of a soldier, Dogami”

Gozu then placed his jacket over her, in respect.

Nagito looked around and he notice the knife wasn’t there.

“I cannot conect with the internet now, maybe I can fix it!”

“Wow, I thought we would have a better firewall here.” said Mahiru

“For your information, we ready for anything outside, I didn’t know we needed protection from the inside job!”

“An inside job, then that means…” said Nekomaru

“One of us is a traitor.” finished Mahiru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone checked for an exit.

“No one’s stalking the hall, and all the windows are blocked.”  
“Just as I thought, there no way out of here.”

“That settles it, we have to find out the attack it and kill them.”

“Wait, we don’t have to kill anyone. Once we learn who they are, we can restrain them.”

“And let you escape, Yah I don’t think so.” said Juzo

“He right, Ms.Namani, it would be meaningless when we are sleeping.” said Jin

Juzo then grabbed Chiaki by the suit.

“Come on, fuse up already, you're with the Remnants of Despair,  this is all because of you isn’t it!?”

“Stop it Juzo!” said Chisa

“Please you got to listen to me-”

“And why would I do that, you’re not going to weasel your way out of this one!”

“I’m not as easy to talk down like Junko Enoshima.”

“If you’re implying what think you are, then you’re an idiot!” said Mahiru

“What!?”

He walked closer to Mahiru, but Nekomaru stepped up.

“Hands of her.”

“Come on let’s just calm down, Juzo, we’re all Hope here.” said Nagito with his smile.

“Hey come here.”

Juzo grabbed Nagito shoulder, and then kneaded him in the stomach.

A small musical noise was played

“Nagito!”

“That...Hurt.” he said

“Shut up with you Hope bullshit.”

Then Bandai grabbed Juzo shoulder. He look at him, revealing a twisted pain as his eye bleed red and half his face turn purple. He then fell back.

“Move!” said Seiko

She poured medicine into his mouth, but it was too late.

“He’s dead, I couldn’t save him…”

“Was he attacked?”

“No...poisoned…”said Nagito

He went to his arm, revealing Bandai code: Witnessing Violence by Participants.

“What have you done.” said Nekomaru

“Oh, so that's how they're going to pick us off.”

“Everyone, keep your heads! We have to prevent this from happening again! We have to share our Forbidden Actions!”

“If you think I’m going to reveal my actions to you guys, you’re sorely mistaken, some of us can’t be trusted.” said Ruruka

“Good point” said Nagito, as he got up “Maybe someone Forbidden Action, has to do with their or others Forbidden Actions”

“Maybe, but even so…”

Munakata looked at Chiaki.

“We need to decide to coarse of action. Evidently, it’ll stop the game itself. So we’ll find the attacker, and we all picked out a favorite. So time is short we put it to a vote. Everyone point to the person you think the traitor.”

Everyone pointed to each other, and the most was at Chiaki.

“Wait, hold on a second!” said Mahiru

“It’s decided, Chiaki Namani, what would you do to stay with Hope? How badly do you want to see despair vanquished? Show us, by committing suicide.”

Chiaki was shocked by what he said.

“Wait, this gone too far!” yelled Chisa.

“You suspect Chiaki to kill herself like that, you’re insane.” Said Mahiru

“There is no proof of her being a traitor!” yelled Nekomaru

“I assume all of you have an alternative? If we wait for the attacker, to move-”

“We don’t, but-”

“What if she isn’t the traitor. What if you were wrong about her.” said Nagito

“Then we keep voting, until we’re right. A desperate measure, but effective nonetheless, good for finding a traitor.”

“This insane, Munakata, you can’t do this!” said Jin

“We will, sir, the Remnants of Despair must be destroyed at any cost.”

“We should all understand that, we all must work together to win, you understand Ms.Namani?”

“Or are you torn.”

“You’re asking me to-”

“If you won’t I will!”

Juzo then pulled out a knife, and charged at Chiaki. But Chisa jumped in the way, and Juzo stopped.

“I won’t allow you to harm my students!”

“This isn’t school anyone more, Chisa, move out the way-”

Before he could attack, Gozu grabbed the knife. 

“That’s enough!” he then broke the blade.

“Hope won’t came in the form of a comrade's death!”

“A noble sentiment,” said Munakata as he pulled out his sword. “ But you forgotten countless comrades fallen from the enemy. Unless we want there sacrifice to be in vain, we have to fight fire with fire.” 

Then smoke came everywhere, as Nagito had a fire extinguisher out.”

“Chiaki we have to go.” said Chisa  
Chiaki, Mahiru and Chisa run away from the room.

“Damn it, Chisa…” said Munakata

Juzo ran after them, but Gozu and Nekomaru were in his way. Munakata ran to his side.

“Do not get in our way.”

“We won’t allow you to get to Chiaki!” said Nekomaru.

“Someone’s looking to fight-”

Juzo was cut short from the taser that hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiaki, Mahiru and Chisa ran through the halls. Running from the people trying to kill them.

“Come, we gotta get out of here!” said Mahiru

“Wait, shouldn’t we help them, they tear each other apart.”

“They’re men, they always do that! They won’t listen to us! We gotta keep moving!”

“She’s right, Chiaki, they’ll kill on sight!” said Chisa

“Okay.”

They kept moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meeting room, the fighting left the room. Nagito was looking around, for clues.

He then notice the three other people in the room.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, we all have to find a way out of here, before the others come back.” said Jin

“Agreed.” said Kohichi and Matsuda.

They all began to run out, but Nagito was walking.  
“What are you doing, Komeda, we got to hurry.”

“That’s going to be a problem.” he said as showed his NG code. It flashed ‘Cannot run in the halls.’

“Now what, we have hurry.”

“Well one of you a has to carry me.”

Jin and Kohichi looked at each other, then Matsuda.

“Matsuda, you have to carry Komeda.”

“Why do I have to do it.”

“Listen we’re in hurry and got to get out here!”

“Fine. But you better not enjoy it”

"Don't worry, I don't take any pleasure in this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chiaki ,Mahiru, and Chisa moved through the halls.

“Look at this place.”

“They must have used explosives to block the entrance. We got to be careful.”

Then a large sound came.

“W-What was that?”

The wall came crashing down as Gozu was hit through.

“There you are, Yukizome step back.” said Munakata

“No, Munakata.”

Gozu then picked up a steel bar and attacked Munakata, as the both blocked each other's attack.

“You gone to far, I will not stoop to killing allies! I rather give my life to do what’s Right!” Gozu said

“That’s how you combat Despair? Pathetic.”

“What did you say to me-”

Munakata then attacked again. 

“Why can’t all of you understand, if one Despair is left, then they’ll come back like rodents!”

“ They all must be destroyed! Collateral damage is inevitable, of course, but such is my duty, such is my oath!”

He began pushing back Gozu.

“That my friend, is true Hope!”

They all heard a screeching sound, and Gekkogahara was there.

“Miss Gekkogahara?”

Mahiru then notice a fire extinguisher, and tried to use it, but it was jammed.

“Oh come on, seriously?!” she then tossed towards Munakata, distracting him to get pushed back by Gozu.

“Not a bad throw!”

He then smashed the floor, splitting Munakata from the group. They ran from him into a room, closing the door. He tried to throw his sword at Chiaki, but it was too late.

“Leaving so soon?” said a voice behind him, as Nekomaru was there, ready to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group ran through the halls, and then heard a boom.

“That must be Nekomaru, we have to go back for him.” said Chiaki.

“Don’t worry I seen him in action, he’ll be fine.” said Gozu

“But still, we must get was far away as possible.” said Chisa

Chiaki checked her bracelet.

“Guys, the time limits almost up.”

“Right then, we got to find a room, where the attacker wouldn’t look.”

“Wait up!” said a familiar voice.

It was Miss Gekkogahara.

“Can I join you guys, pretty please!”

“Aren’t you adorable.” said Mahiru, about to pat her head, but she moved.

“Sorry.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found a room, and barricade it. Mahiru had a worry look on her face.

“You’re okay?” asked Chiaki.

“It’s happening again...it’s like last time… we have to do it again...kill each other, until there few left.”

“It isn’t like last time when you did it.” said Chisa

“It is…”

“I’m here for you guys.”

Mahiru and Chiaki looked backed at Chisa

“You’re all friends, last time you didn’t know each other, but know you guys know what to suspect, and I promise you that I’ll protect you, no matter what happens, I’ll be with you.”

“Chisa right, we’re friends now, and we have to stick together.” said Chiaki

Gozu then laugh.

“Oh Namani, your like the girl in the Hope’s Peak Broadcasting.”

“During the Mutual Killing Game, you had faith in all your friends, and never gave into despair. And now, many people were changed because of that. We need people like you, it’s faith and Hope that fuel the engine of our future.”  
“Thank you, Gozu.”

“Most of Future Foundation was glad to have you here, and when you joined, a new era was born. The Future Foundation was now Revolutionized! So keep that same belief of faith in others, people are cheering for you!”

“Yes sir.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nekomaru manage to hold of Munakata, but left him.

Munakata was standing, until Juzo jumped behind him.

“I take it you didn’t find any others?”

“What can I say, they split up.”

“So you have a plan?”

“Same as always, we eliminate the despair.”

“And I suppose I stay by your side,. I’ve seen what Hope is, and if you make it out, Future Foundations can rebuild.”

“Anyone in our way, will be dead, and I’ll be damned if Dogami doesn’t have justice.”

“She was a fine soldier.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Get ready. Time is almost up!”

“Good luck, Comrades, all we can do is pray.”

“Chiaki, Chisa, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Don’t worry, we can make it out of this.”

“Yah, Mahiru, we will survive this.”

“Hmm, how do you guy always stay positive.”

Then the alarm beeped

“See.. you all.. After this….” said Mahiru

“You….too…” said Chisa

“ Good...night… Mah....” said Chiaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chiaki and Chisa woke up.

“Hello Chisa…”

“Hello Chiaki…” 

Chisa was about to wipe her hers, but she saw red on her hands.

Both gasped and, they looked down Mahiru Koizumi, on the ground, with a knife in her. Her suit was red with her blood.

“Mahiru….” Said Chiaki

“No…” said a shocked Chisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chisa and Chiaki stared at the body of there former friend. Her suit was bloody, her camera had bits of her blood on it, a knife that was stabbed to the heart.

“Oh god, Koizumi!” said Chiaki

“No, no, no! Tell me I’m still asleep and this is just a nightmare!” typed Gekkoghara

“ I….. failed….” said Chisa.

She then started to cry in her hands, until she heard a mumbling sound. 

Mahiru then got up, and with a yawn, the knife fell out of her chest.

“W-Why are you staring at me?” Mahiru asked

She looked down, and was startled.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? 

“Mahiru, thank god you’re alright...” Chisa said as she hugged her

“But is she injured!?”

Chiaki picked up the knife.

“Tomato sauce?”

She then poked the knife, revealing it to be a novelty knife.

“ It’s just a toy knife.”

All of them heard a dripping sound, Mahiru and Gekkogharu looked backed and screamed in terror.

Chiaki and Chisa looked back to see why. Behind they saw Great Gozu, hanging from the ceiling with a knife in him.

They got his body down, as the looked in horror.

“T-That’s not tomato sauce is it…”

“I-If the attacker was able to get in here...does that mean…”

“No it can’t be one of us…”

Chiaki just looked at him, remembering his last words to her.

“It’s happening again…I’m sorry”

They kept looking at the body, wondering who’s might be the killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nagito and his group began to wake up.

“Hmm, we made it through the second time limit.”

“I guess we all managed to survive, am I right” said Jin

“Yeah.” said Kizakura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juzo woke up, seeing Munakata standing already

“We’re still alive and kicking. I put the odds at 50/50.”

“Not something to be cocky about, pal.”

“Merely being logical, if I were the attacker I start with the top down.”

“Make sense if the goal is to kill all of us. Then again who knows.”

“That would be the best cause scenario. Whatever they’re playing at, we can be certain fate far worse then death is on offer.”

“And hopefully, Chisa hasn’t seen that fate….”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mahiru placed her old suit up top of Great Guzo’s body. She then put on her camera around her shoulder. 

“Alright, it’s time to find the attacker.” said Mahiru

“Ya…”  
“Hey, Chiaki are you alright?” said Chisa 

“Yes, but now, we got to prevent more deaths.”

“By that, we have to expose the one who is responsible.”

“Do we have a plan.”

“Maybe...we should meet up with everyone else.”

“Wait, I have an idea! I can hacked into the intercom system, so everyone can hear you!”

“Wait, you can do that? Asked Mahiru

She then showed a map of the building.

“You bet I can, Monokuma deleted a ton of data from the server, but I can restore most of it”

“Alright I see, but remind me, what was this building used for again?” said Mahiru

“No problem. It seem it was used as an overseas branch of Hope’s Peak, at least in the beginning. However after the most Despair Inducing event in history, construction was interrupted and the original plan had to be scraped.”

“That’s right, Munakata repurposed it as a base!” said Chisa

“And if I remember...here should be the intercom!” 

“The monitoring room, naturally!”

“I got to get there. I have to talked to everyone there.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the halls, they notice Gekkogahara rolled around.

“Hey, Hey, can I ask you something.”  

“Is your Forbidden Action is not to make a right turn?”

Her monitor then chimed as Monomi was shocked.

“OH NO, YOU DISCOVERED MY FORBIDDEN ACTION, I’M DOOMED!”  
“It’s okay, I was just curious.”

“MY SECRET IT OUT IN THE OPEN! I DONE FOR, FINISHED!

“It’s alright, you can trust us.”

“You being honest, or are you saying that to trick me!”

“Honest.”

“She’s right. See take a look at mine.” said Mahiru

She then looked at her bracelet.

“Forbidden action,  stepping into a yellow light.”

“See you can trust us.”

“Let me show you mine!” said Chisa

She showed hers.

“Cannot let Munakata die? Is that really your’s.”

“Yes it is, Chiaki, I don’t know why, but it’s mine.”

“Then that's more reason to talk to them all.”

“I guess you're right, but what-”

Before she could ask here question, a rumbling should came.

“Another attack?”

Come crashing through the walls, was  Nekomaru Nidai.

“Looks like I found you guys. That's a relief!” he said

“Nidai, you're alright.”

“Those guys weren’t a problem, so what you're doing?”

“We gotta get to the Monitoring room.”  
“Say no more, let's go-!”

“Wait a minute. Everyone be quiet!”

He heard foot steps.

“We gotta slow them down, Chiaki get to the monitoring room, I’ll hold them off.”

“We’re coming too. We gotta make them think we have Chiaki with us!”

“Are you sure we wanna split up?”

“Hey we’re here to help you, and that’s we’ll do. Just be careful” said Chisa 

“Alright.”

They all ran towards the hall, leaving Chiaki alone.

“Good luck everyone.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, outside the building.

“HELLO, CHIAKI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, KOMEDA, NIDAI, KOIZUMI?” yelled Souda

“Damn it, I have to get up there, maybe I can build something-”

Then a large noise interrupted him.”

“Hey, I’m trying to think-”

He then realized that he was facing a helicopter. It then started to shoot at him.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!”

He then leapt off the building, grabbing onto the railing. The helicopter didn’t seem to notice him off the railings, leaving him.

“Maybe I should hid for a while…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito looked outside the door, seeing if there were anyone there.

“The coast is clear, let’s go.”

“And where are we going exactly?”

“We should regroup with others, then find the attacker to bring Hope back.”

“And what if one of your friends is the attacker?” said Matsuda

“They’re not the attacker.”

“But what about Munakata, he’s out for your friends. Why does he want Chiaki dead?”

“Munakata uses strength for everything, It can bring Hope, but also so much Despair.” said Kizakura

“That’s not true Hope.”

They all heard the intercom, and the voice of Chiaki Nanami came through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Can I have everyone’s attention, the Great Gozu is dead, clearly the killer has to be stop, but we can’t do if we can’t worked together. That what Monokuma wants. I know all of you think I’m despair, but let me tell you a story….

*FLASHBACK*

Chiaki Nanami was walking into the deserted room, she saw a lone figure, with long black hair. He was holding a yellow flower. He turned to face her.

“Are you Izuru Kamukura?”

“You’re hair looks different, shorter?” he said, boredly 

“I changed it a little while back, but what are you doing here?”

“Just watching the sunset.”

“Izuru….Hajime, I don’t remember much from my school days, but do you remember me?”

He then placed the yellow flower in the vase with white flower. They both looked at each other, and that made Chiaki realized the answer.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

“He did remember. And that when I realized, the Remnants of Despair, but they were human. At one point, they had Hopes of there own, had dreams deep down.”

“ If they weren’t tainted by Junko Enoshima, they would had a future. But there was a chance to make that future a reality. 

“The New World Program. Virtual Rehabilitation for Despair, using it I could help them. It was their only chance. There were problems, and it didn’t go as I hoped, but despite everything that happened, I believed it worked.”

“So that's the end of my story. We all have different beliefs, even so, if we can all work together, we can all put aside our fears and figure out things together! To prove my point...I’m at the Monitoring room, alone. You can kill me easily. But please trust me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Lamest speech I heard in my life.”

“Really, for my money I call it elegant.”

“Hmmm?”

“But rather empty, she speaks of Future, but I hear despair. To fight that darkness, a warrior must first know it.”

“She’s in the monitoring room, let's go-”

Munakata then waved his hand.

“Stay here, this one I’ll do alone.”

“Then let me take care of his friends.”

“Be gentle with Chisa.”

“Don’t worry, I take care of this.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Nagito and his group were walking towards the monitoring room

“Why do you she told us where she is?” asked Matsuda

“Chiaki.. Is idealistic, she has a view of the Future, that contrast with Hope.” said Nagito

“Do you believe that Hope?”

“Just like she said, I have my own belief.”

“She keeps to here belief, even when Munakata wants to kill herself.”

“Chiaki Nanami is an optimistic person, she knows who her enemies, but she is a kind person.” said Jin

“Yah, she thinks she can talk to people that wants her head.”

“Sounds insane, but she has faith in every person here.”

Chair came flying at Nagito, but it missed him. Throwing that chair was Juzo.

“Damn, I missed.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiaki looked down and sighed. She heard a cracking sound as Munakata put his sword through the glass window of the room. He then walked in.

“Munakata.”

“Surprise you don’t face me without protection.”

“I don’t want to fight, let's just talk it out. ”

“We’re friends, we’re all part of the Future Foundation, all of us are on the same side!”

“You think your words mean anything? They day isn’t one on platitude. Your impressive, I remember you on the Broadcast, but your trust in others is inspiration, deeply, yet all heroism, you won because it was no more than a game.”

Chiaki was shocked.

“What are you talking about, people lives were at stakes! Most of my friends died in that game!”  
“Your lives were at stake, but the rules were clear. The guidelines for survival were vague. Out here, things are not so cut and dry. In the real world, there are no rules. Platitudes of positive output aren’t worth a damn.”

“You haven’t seen true despair, you don’t know the hell we’re put through to keep people alive. The real world is a violent place, enough to crush a man spirit, enough to make a man mad.”

“You and your friends were hand picked, kept alive, memories wiped. No clue. You can talk, but that is the only thing you can do.”

“What are you talking about, you talk about platitudes, Hope has got to start somewhere. When you're on the edge of despair, you power through, like Chisa. She taught me that long ago!” said Chiaki

“You haven’t seen here when you were in, how she acted.”

“I don’t, but after we got out, she had Hope again, a future again!”

“You think hollow words are going to help the world?”

“Words might be hollow, but it is how hope fills it in!”

“A rare gift indeed, If anyone can fill it in, it’s you.”

“Huh?”

He then took a step back.

“In fact I’m sure of it, which is why I can’t let you leave.” He pointed his sword towards her

“W-What are you doing?”

“You’re too dangerous, you're hollow words and trust in others, may grow with influence, heaven only know to do what.”

“Hope.”

“I don’t think so, you’re too naive. But People might listen. They’ll take your side. They’ll believe the world can be saved without bloodshed. But the truth is, that you’ll lead them to despair.”

“Believe what you want, I believe what I say.”

“Truth can stay a man’s hand, even now you make doubt my resolve...” he said as she lowered his sword

“But doubt will not stop me. Lets see your words stop my blade!”

She just looked shocked at him.

“I’m a different person then you, I have trust in the virtue of power! Hope doesn’t belong to those who are willing to die, it belongs to those willing to kill! And I will kill thousands to vanquish despair. That is my strength of my conviction!”

“That is the Future I vision! Yet a world without despair, is a world not worth fighting for!”

Chiaki started to breath heavily and sweat at his words.

“Keep your platitudes! I embrace the ugliness of this world and do what must be done! I will destroy despair!”

He raised his sword, and everything went black


	4. Chapter 4

Juzo stood there, watching Nagito and his group.

“Do we really have to go to violence?” asked Nagito

“If Chiaki Namani with the Remnants of Despair, then you are too.”

“Juzo don’t do this.” said Jin”

“I suggest that you all step aside.” 

“Juzo, remember Jin, is still you boss-” said Kizakura

“You think his title mean anything? I take my orders from Munakata, not from a Talent-Loving detective or Drunk Scout!” 

Juzo then threw the chair, but everyone ducked, and the chair hit a pipe in the wall, filling the hall with steam. 

“Let's go!” said Matsuda

Before they could move, Juzo threw his jacket at Jin, and kicked him down.

“Chairman.”

Juzo picked up the chair and was about hit Nagito, some made him drop it onto his legs and stumble backwards, with a small hole in his arm. Kizakura was holding a small revolver.

“When did you start carrying a gun?” asked Jin as he got up.

“Ever since Kyouko.”

Juzo was getting up, until the floor collapsed under him.

“That was lucky. Matsuda can you carry me, please?” Nagito said

“Fine.”

They ran away, not knowing the hand hanging on the edge.

“Kyouko….”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa and her group ran through the halls, trying to get to the monitoring room, until she saw a group with a familiar white haired boy.  
“NAGITO!” 

He turned to look around to she her.

“Chisa.”

She came him, and start hugging him with Matsuda.

“Thank goodness you're alright!”

“Ms...you’re crushing us..”

“Oh, sorry! Nagito are you hurt?”

“At first, but I healed up ten minutes ago.”

“Wait, why did I needed to carry you?!” said Matsuda

Nagito raised his wrist with his bracelet.

“Oh.”

Then the intercom came on.

“Attention Foundation members….”

“That’s Munakata!” said Chisa

“I have an important announcement. Chiaki Nanami has been captured. As I speak, I’m on the verge of executing her.”

“I-Is he serious?” said Mahiru

“It’s obviously a trap. He wants us to take the bait.”

“But what are we going to do?!”

“I’ll go talk to him…” said Chisa

“Are you sure about that?” 

“He’ll listen to me, we’ll split up. India hold off anyone else. Nagito, find a way out,  you guys stay behind me. I’ll be fine.”

“I’d better go with you.” said Kizakura

“Kizakura, are you sure.”

“Don’t worry Jin, I’ll be fine.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiaki Nanami began to wake up, only to see a sword thrust near her face, and standing there was Munakata.

“Good, you’re awake.”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“I plan to use you as bait, anyone willing to do a rescue, can’t be trusted.”

“But why did you keep me alive?”

“Well, you're no less of a threat of not being the attacker.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Think about the game’s outcome. Of all the ways this could end, which is the most terrifying possibility?”

“We’ll everyone dying, ending the foundation…”

“Wrong.”

“Indulge me, what would happen if the attacks stop with my death. What would you think?”

“That mean you’re the culprit.”

“That would be the sensible conclusion, then again there is no way to be certain.”

She began to think, then it hit her.

“There no rules saying the attacker can stop when they want to.”

“And if the attacker set up a scapegoat to take the fall, it’ll bring the game to the end. Integrating themselves into the surviving foundation member, would be child's play.”

“Then the real attacker would become a hero.”

“Yes, held as a hero, and given control of the Foundation itself. If a beacon of Hope, such as you was among the survivors, the enemies control would be absolute. People would rally around you, the Remnants would know this, and use you as a puppet.”

“Despair would, march across the earth, all the while flying the banner of Hope. That would be the most terrifying outcome.”

“I-I get it, the attacker needs me alive, I’m the center of their whole plan.” said Chiaki.

“So you do think logically, encouraging.”

He then pulled his sword out of the ground.

“Anyone come to save you must be killed.”

“Even Chisa?”

“Even Yukizome. Do not underestimate the Future Foundation. This institution is ironclad, and if sacrifices have to be made, then so be it”

“The game is making you insane!”

“Tell, me was Enoshima was defeated without sacrifice?”

Chiaki looked at the ground. A tear fell onto the ground.

“Then do it, even if you let me live, I’ll still die.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Before he could strike, a bullet hit his sword out of his hand. Standing at the broken door was Chisa and Kizakura, holding his gun.

“Chisa.”

“Better stay away from her.” he said as he fired at him.

“A revolver, didn’t know you carried one.”

“I have my secrets. Yukizome get Namani.”  
As he fired more rounds, Chisa grabbed her and ran.

Munakata got up, and deflected the bullets, as Kizakura started to reload.

“Mr. Kizakura-”

“You guys go, I’ll handle this. And Nanami...”

“Thank you for helping Kyouko.”

Munakata tried to move forward, but Kizakura fired more.

“Go. Tell Jin I’m sorry”

The began to drive away, from the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito, Jin and Matsuda went back to the meeting room, looking at the bodies. Nidai split from the group looking for a way a out.

“This might be weird, but what would you say about a person who comes up with a game like this?”

“A person who takes pleasure in this, is just another stepping for Hope, and would always be defeated in the end.”

“I see…”

“So what's your thought on Despair, for someone to ask must have thoughts?”

“Never really thought about it until now.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juzo walked through the hall, while bleeding a little bit, but nothing serious.

“Damn it.”

He then heard a sound coming from the hall, seeing a group of girls running.

“Chiaki Namani…”

He then ran after them. But he notice Munakata deflecting bullets, as Kizakura fired them.

“Munakata!”

“Do not get involved!”

“Screw that!”

“I’ll handle this.”

“If you want to help, follow Yukizome!”

“Alright, but after you’re done beating him, ask about Kyouko. He knows something!”

Juzo then ran towards the group.

“Do you really want to do this?”

He raised his sword towards him.

“Fine.” he then started to fire at him rabidly, but he deflected all the bullets as he came closer to him. 

He thrust the blade at him, but he grabbed it, making his hands bleed a bit.

“That’s lucky for me.”

He then headbutted him and kicked him into the glass railings. He began to reload

“Why do you have to be so cynical yet naive? That’ll cost lives!” he said as he began to fire.

“A price to pay, but necessary! Despair can be only be defeated by those willing to sacrifice.”

“Then you're willing to kill Yukizome?”

He became angry as he charged him. He was about to slice him, but he his left hand in the way. It want through up to the bracelet, as it began gushing blood.

“If those who make sacrifices win, then I guessed I won!”

He pulled him in as the both fell through the railings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiaki got off of Gekkoghara’s chair, and the rest began to catch their breath.

“I-I think we’re safe…” said Mahiru

“Is something wrong?” asked Chiaki to Gekkoghara

“I’m afraid someone is following us, but don’t worry I’ll stop them!”

“D-Don’t be an hero! What are you going to do, and where is this coming from?” said Mahiru

“I think my head, I may be infected with hope!”

“Wait, I can do it!” said Chisa.

“Don’t worry, I can trust you with my forbidden action, I have to repay you! Have a little faith in a person!”

“When this is all over, I’m taking so many pictures of all of us, together.”

“I’LL BE BACK!”

She then drove away, ready to fight, as Chiaki smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Juzo ran, he then notice Gekkoghara. Her chair began to move, ass rockets came out.

“FIRE!”

The rockets then aimed at Juzo and fired.

He limped away but was caught.

“Congratulations on surviving my attack, but this is the end! Time to unleash MY SEVEN SECRET WEAPONS!”

A large antenna came out.

“Behold Seven secret weapon number one, or as I call it-”  
Before she could finish, Juzo kicked her face, knocking her down.

He began to walk away, knowing that someone was watching.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bottom of the building, Kizakura was impaled in the stomach. He started to laugh until he coughed blood.

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” said Munakata

“Giving the circumstances, should’ve go the the right side of the rails.”  
“I always thought you were some drunk fool. Surprising to me that you fought back for you friend. I would’ve killed Jin only, but…”

“Go on.”

“I have a change of heart, you’re going to be a thorn that needs to be plucked out, so is anyone close to Jin Kirigiri. “

“So tell me what happened to Kyouko Kirigiri?”


	5. Chapter 5

Kizakura was impaled in his side, In front of Munakata

“What happened to Kyouko Kirigiri?” asked Munakata

"What makes you think I know?” asked Kizakura

“Because there’s more to you, then I thought you were a drunk idiot, who got into Future Foundation, because his best friend was the Head.”

“But I was wrong. You are quick-witted and far more intelligent than I suspected, which makes you an obstacle.”

“How flattering…Now, I’ll ask you this. To defeat despair, would you sacrifice anyone”

“Yes….”

“Even Yukizome?”

That made Munakata flinched.

“You think you can defeat despair, by starting a war and sacrificing loved ones? That just naive, that won’t stop despair.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the other hall, Mahiru, Chiaki, and Chisa were catching their breath.

“I wonder if Gekkogahara is okay” said Chiaki

“I’m sure she’s fine.” said Chisa

“Yeah,”

The walls came crashing down, as Juzo stepped out

“Get out of the way, Yukizome.”

“Chiaki, Mahiru. Stand behind me.” Chisa said as she picked up a pipe.

“Are you sure, Chisa?” asked Mahiru

“Don’t worry about me. I got this.”

Juzo and Chisa starred at each other.

“I suspected you to use your fist, Juzu…”

“Shut up and fight me, Yukizome.”

He charged at her, but she dodged and she hit him with her pipe. He managed to swing again, but she dodged it again.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Chisa

“I will eliminate anyone who gets in Munakata’s way. Even you.”

He swung again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the outside, Souda was being chased around by the helicopter

“HELL! Gotta find a way to get in the building!”

The helicopter fired a missile, but Souda jumped off in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yukizome managed to get Juzo’s pipe stuck. But someone crashed through the walls

“RUN!” Screamed Nekomaru, as he ran 

Next, Ruruka ran past them. From behind her, a monstrous Seiko, clawed Juzo knocking him down.

They can only stare at her. She then walked up to Chisa, but Gekkogahara came riding down the halls

“And we’re back!” Monomi said

Her seat began to transform, releasing missiles launchers

“Chiaki! Chisa! Mahiru! Get down!”

Then she fired, making everything cloudy  
“Now, run.”

“Chiaki, Chisa! We gotta get out of here.” said Mahiru

“Follow Nekomaru direction.” said Chiaki

The three ran down the hallway.

“Wait….dammit Chisa.” said Juzo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

From another room, Nagito was looking at Dogami’s corpse

“Learn anything?” said Matsuda

“Yes, very much.” he said

“So what now?” asked Jin

“Just keep investigating. I’m sure, Hope will guide us.”

Jin just sighed, as Matsuda and Nagito walked away.

“Troubled Boy…” he whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kizakura was now facing the point of Munakata’s blade

“You’re avoiding the question.” said Munakata

“And what if I am…?”

“If you are, then a Remnant of Despair.”

“I’m not a Remnant. But I can tell you who is.”

“You lying.”

“No, it’s true…..”

What he said, made Munakata’s eyes wide open. He lowered his sword at the answer  
“Is that true?”

“I’m afraid so…”

He pressed his wristband, revealing it’s code

‘Telling a lie’

This made Munakata chuckle a bit

“So...she’s really was one... and you hid it.”

“Wait…” 

Munakata charged at, but he picked up his pistol, and aimed at Munakata’s face. It hitted him in the eye, as Munakata stabbed him in the heart.

Munakata could only scream in agony, as Kizakura gasped for air 

“Now...I’m going to end all this despair, here. This changes nothing in my plans”

“Despair...Hope….It doesn’t matter….” Kizakura said with his last breath. 

Out of his jacket, a small purple notebook fell to the ground. Munakata took off his jacket, and check the time. It was almost up. He walked away, not before he picked up the small notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know were this is going, but please continued to read. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

A hand crawled out of the water. It was Kazuichi Souda.

“I-I’m just going to catch my breath…for now...”

“Hopefully...it’s going to be alright…”

He said looked outward, towards the building

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Munakata looked around the meeting room. He taken the drugs, Seiko had. His eye was black and focused.

He remembered how Chisa used to treat him and Juzo, as friends.

But now, things are different

He stabbed his old sword into the ground, and walked away

“Yukizome….I’ll rescue you from Despair…”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa Yukizome woke up from her sleep. She sighed, now realizing the mutilated body of Chiaki.

“Chiaki…”

“Chiaki! Chiaki!”

She scrambled towards Chiaki, looking for any sign of life. But there none.

There was someone walking towards her, and it was none other than Munakata

“This is how it always end. Chiaki Nanami, finally saw what she had done, and taken her own life.” he said

“She, finally realized, how to end despair.”

“No...No! She wouldn’t have done this! ” yelled Chisa

“Her platitudes couldn’t save anyone, even herself.”

“No! You’re wrong, Munakata!”

He raised his sword towards Yukizome, who was on her knees

“Did you really think she could’ve finish without fighting, without sacrifice?”

“She would’ve found another way! There always another way!”

“There wasn’t any other way. Platitudes can change nothing!”

Her fist tighten, but Chiaki began to move. She opened her one eye

“...There’s no other way…” Chiaki said

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa waked up from her dream.

“Chisa, are you okay?” asked Chiaki

“Yes...everything’s fine.”

“Good, You must’ve had a bad dream.” said Nekomaru

“We were all worried.” said Mahiru

“Even I” said Gekkogahara.

“Everyone is alright.” asked Chisa

“Everyone is okay, Yukizome. Is something wrong” said Chiaki

“We’re all safe…but someone else must’ve been killed”

Everyone looked down

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito Komaeda woken up.

“Ah, such Hope. We all survived.”

They all got up.  
“We’re all here.” said Jin

Matsuda, could only looked around

Nagito began to search Gozu’s body

“Is that…” said Matsuda

“Great Guzo, the second victim. How disappointing, he couldn’t survive to the end.” Nagito sighed

“Is there any clue?” asked Jin

“Yes...it’s all becoming clear. Only need a few more to piece it all together.”

They began walking down the hall, Nagito looked around, with a smile.

“Y’know, Nagito. You’ve done a lot of mess up shit in the Hope’s Peak? Why?” asked Matsuda.

“Oh, I just wanted to see the Ultimates triumph against despair, and see the Hope, I see in them.”

“But what makes you?”

Nagito stopped.

“Oh, scum like me don’t deserve to be standing along with those Ultimates, and that’s why I put obstacles to challenge them, and see their glorious Hope shine.”

They continued on, and found the body of Sonosuke.

“How very unfortunate.” said Nagito

“Did the attacker did this.” asked Matsuda

“No.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Jin

“Follow me.” 

They followed him, to the body of Seiko, hanging from the fall.

“I thought only one person was supposed to die.” said Matsuda

“I’m blame the remnant for this. But, I think I know who started this game.” said Nagito

Jin only looked at him, with regret. Meanwhile Matsuda, turned his back, and looked at his NG code.

Then the door opened, as a scared Ruruka was facing them

“H-Help me! Please!” she said

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Chisa plugged a cable to the monitor

“Is this right?” asked Mahiru

“Okay. Now I can connect to the security-camera system and find the victim!” said Gekkogahara

Her screen then turned into the monitor in the halls. They looked around, until they found a body

“Stop!” said Chiaki

The camera zoomed in

“Kizakura…”

“Oh no!” said Chisa

“The wound was from the katana. It wasn’t from the attacker. Munakata killed him!”

“H-He’s gone to far…” said Chisa

“he’s …” 

Chiaki was cut off

“Don’t give up!” said Gekkogahara

“Munakata might’ve gone too far, but it wasn’t your fault! You, and all your students know that hope is infectious. You never gave up, and that gave me hope.”

“Sure, this time it didn’t go well. But in the end, I’m sure everything will be fine!”  
“That’s right! It’ll will go well!” said Nekomaru

“Thanks you guys.”

“Ah look at this!”

She zoomed into the body, and found a message.

‘End this cycle, for Hope’

“Does he mean Chiaki?” asked Mahiru

“I’m not the hope of the world…” said Chiaki

“Don’t say that! Even if you’re not Ultimate Hope, doesn’t mean you don’t inspire people.” said Chisa

“And I’ll help you carry that burden.”

“Me, too” said Mahiru

“So will I” said Nekomaru

“Me too! That’s what it means to be friends” said Gekkogahara

“Thank you guys.”

“Let’s find a way to beat this game!” said Nekomaru

“Ideally, we could find the attacker and stop them…”

“And we have to beat him to end this game!” continued Nekomaru

“Wait a minute! There's no to play the Game!” said Chiaki

“What do you mean?” asked Gekkogahara

“We have to destroy it! We can make an exit!”

“It’s not a game where the rules trap us!

“Your right! There has to be somewhere where Nekomaru can destroy.” said Mahiru

“Maybe, But it’ll have to be in the lower part of the building…”

“Or maybe why not have someone break it down from the outside?” said Gekkogahara

“Outside?”

She then pulled a map of the building

“It’s the monitoring room. We can hack it and contact Future Foundation on the outside.”

“That’s right!” said Chisa

“After the last time, we convinced ourselves it was impossible!” said Mahiru

“Thank you, Gekkogahara”

“T-That’s right….”

“Let’s go!” said Chisa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonosuke body was brought into Ruruka’s room. Ruruka was crying over his death

“He’s dead…” She cried

“What am I supposed to do on my own? I don’t know!”

“Get off me!” said Matsuda

Meanwhile, Nagito was inspecting the body, and found a powder like substance. He then liked it.

“You aren’t the attacker, right? You won’t kill me, right?”

“No! We’re not!” said Matsuda

“Hey, will you take me with you? I can’t do anything on my own.”

“What do you guys think?”

“Of course, she’s member.” said Jin

“Hey, can we get out of this room already? It hurts to see him...”

“I’m sorry, but no she can’t.” said Nagito

“Why?”

“You wouldn't want leave without any clues, right?”

She began to tear up

“Or you don’t want to avenge Sonosuke.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Does it look good?” asked Mahiru

“If I’m directly linked via cable, I think so. Here we go, baby!”

The screen showed her connecting the cords

“I did it! It’s connected!”

“Really?” asked Chiaki

“Say something.”

The screen was buffering

“Come in. This is-”

“Ibuki can hear you!”

The screen showed a pale woman wearing a black vest, and a blue and pink shirt that was hand stitched.

“Ibuki?”

“Yahoo, Chiaki! Is the hearing over already?” Ibuki asked.

“A lot’s happened…” said Chiaki

“Whaaa? Is something happening?”

“Another killing game? Wasn’t that done two or three times already?”

“You don’t know about it?” asked Mahiru

“Monokuma said it would be broadcast worldwide.” said Chiaki

“Ibuki watched every channel on TV, and there wasn’t a single broadcast of you guys!”

“Can the Remnants of Despair even do that?”

Then Ibuki gasped.

“Ibuki just got intel about a Future Foundation peacekeeping squad is going to Jabberwock island! That’s bad!”

“Jabberwock? But who…” said Chiaki

“Only person in charge is the vice-chairman!”

“Munakata…” said Chisa

“Everyone on that island is in danger!” 

“Maybe there’s a secret connection! I’ll be coming to save you guy!” said Ibuki

“Thank you. I’ll contact Peko, as well.”

“Hopefully everyone's there... wait, Ibuki getting a vibe, someone’s missing.”

“Nagito is in a different group, and Souda…”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Souda continued to climb the walls. He was about grab on to a part, but he ended up falling down

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“But we’ll be fine, once you get here.”

“See you guys later!”

The call ended

“Hopefully Ibuki gets here on time…” said Mahiru

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibuki just ended the call.

“Alright everybody, let’s rescue Future Foundation and show these guys a good time!” said Ibuki

“Yes mam.” everyone else said

“Aww,so boring…”

“Mam, shouldn’t you told them about Miaya Gekkogahara?” asked a agent

“Gekkogha-who? Ohhhh, her...strange getting a call from a dead woman...is it a Ghost!?!”

“Nah, this is far more technological! Smells, like a certain Towa... I just know who call!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small apartment building. A a silver-haired pale woman in a blue training kimono was meditating.

*RING*RING*

“Peko, we got a call!” yelled the last Naegi in the world, Komaru Naegi.

After that call, Peko changed into Future Foundation uniform and her katana, while Komaru readied her Megaphone gun. They got ready to take on Monaca


	7. Chapter 7

Monokumas walked through the street, until a single blast hit one, blowing it up

Komaru ran through the Monokumas, shoot each and everyone of them.

“Move it, move it!”

Then a monokuma jumped behind Komaru, only to be sliced by the sword of Pekoyama

“Are you okay, Komaru?” asked Peko

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” said Komaru

Peko ran forward, slicing all the Monokumas in her path. Komaru followed, as she destroyed more Monokumas.

“Hey Peko, are you alright? With your friends trapped?” asked Komaru

“It’ll be all fine when we get to Monaca.” 

They both saw more monokumas.

“I have to say, for this many Monokumas to attack…what Ibuki said must be true after all.”

“I can’t lose this battle…” said Peko

XXXXXXXXXXX

*ACHOO!*

“Acting branch head, are you okay?”

“Huh, was someone mentioning me? Never mind!”

She continued to tweak her guitar.

“Um..there’s been no sign of activity from the Remnants of Despair in the jurisdiction of any of our branches. No sign of a broad from that facility, either.”

“This is very bad! What is going on? Who, what, where and why?” 

She picked up her head set and put it on

“Okay agents, It’s time to rescue Future Foundation!”  
She played a rift on her guitar.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peko and Komaru made it to Monaca’s building

“I get the feeling that if this wasn’t where she was hiding, it’d be kind of unbelievable.” said Komaru

“She was always a brat....but this is stupid” said Peko

“I gotta agree.”

“Okay, let’s go, Peko!”

They ran into the building, fighting off all the monokumas, until they got inside a gigantic empty room.

“Looks like we managed to shake them…” said Peko

They looked around to see giant robots

“It looks like she’s up to something again.” said Komaru

“She up to something, but what is she after.” asked Peko

Then the lights turned on.

“Hello, nice ladies!”

The curtains revealed a large screen of Monaca Towa

“I’m so glad you came to meow!” she said

The ground began to shake, as giant robots came up from the ground

“Upupupup. You foolish, common, mediocre girls who are neither hope, or despair…The Ultra Despair girls! I, Monaca Towa, will smash everyone’s hope!”

“Smash...everyone’s hope?” asked Komaru

“You’re the mastermind, then.” said Peko

“The only one who can drive the Super High School Level Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, to Despair…It is I, the second Junko Enoshima, Monaca Towa!”

“That explains the style…” asked Peko

“Thanks to her, I was able to become a more perfect version of the original Big Sis Junko!”

The robots began to power on.

“I won’t let you kill, Chiaki!” said Peko

Monaca only laughed

“Despair will win!”

The robot aimed at Peko, at took fire.

“Peko!” 

Komaru manage to tackle Peko, dodging the shot.

As they go up, back to back, more Monokumas began to surround them

“They're more than earlier…” said Komaru, aiming her megaphone

“...But we have to do this.” said Peko, her sword readied

Everything remain tense, until…

“Okay, I give up.” said Monaca

“Huh?” said Komaru and Peko

“Like I said...I give up.”

“W-What is this?” asked Peko, surprised.

“You don’t want to fight?”

“Yeah. I think if I fight, that means I lose.”

“I mean, even if I do fight, hope’s gonna win in the end, right? I have no idea whose hope that is exactly…“  
“So… I’m done!”

She pressed a button, and the robots exploded, making the building crash down.

From the rubble, Peko and Komaru got up, and looked around, and found a large monokuma van. They looked inside to see Monaca typing on a computer, with snacks and books all around her

“What is this?” asked Peko

Monaca didn’t even looked at her

“This is my writing room.”

“What are you doing?” asked Komaru

“I decided to write fanfics and whatever.” said Monaca

“So, you’re not going to try and become the next Super Highschool Level Despair?” asked Peko

“Oh, no. This hope and despair stuff is my dark past, so cut it out.”

“Tell us what you know.”

Monaca only sighed

“Like I said...I’m not the mastermind, or much anything else. I have nothing to do with the mutual killing game, for the Future Foundation.”

“Then what are you after?” asked Komaru

“If I had to put it in works...lurking?”

“Lurking…?”

“It means she’s watching what happens.” said Peko

“I wanted to see Chiaki Nanami up close, that’s all. Old habits had me playing a prank with some ketchup, but...It didn’t quite turn out right, huh?”

“Didn’t you kill Gekkogahara?”

“Yeah, Yeah, I did it.”  
“Hey...what happened to you? What could make you so much...of a...well...this?” asked Komaru

“Well, Big Sis Celestia was fun, but Big Sis Fukawa made me into a adult.”

“Adult?”

“Her?”

“Watching her obsessed with her ‘Master’ and having a split personality that is so unbearable, plus, that smell...That made me realize I didn’t wanna end up like her.”

“So I decided to be everything opposite with her. I learned it from another guy.”

Komaru and Peko could only stand there, surprised

“That’s why I’m done with Despair.”

“Th-Then who’s attacking Peko’s friends?!” asked Komaru

“Huh? Beats me. All I know is…”

She began to chuckle

“By the fourth time period, Chiaki Nanami will have to make a sacrifice.”

Peko and Komaru gasped

“I know who it’s gonna be, but it’s a pain to explain, so I’m not giving any hints.”

“W-Why?! Tell us!”

“Nah. Google it up, shitlord.”

“It’s not gonna come up Google!”

“So, in the end, you take despair’s side, anyway.” said Peko

“That’s not my intent, no.” Monaca said

Peko raised her sword

“Tell. Me.”

“You’re that worried about your friends?”

“Tell. Me.”

“Well I’m not telling! And goodbye to you too!”

Pekoyama was about to move forward, but was held back

“Peko, Don’t!”

“Let go, Komaru!”

“No! Just Stop!”

Monaca pressed a key on her computer, and monokumas, began running towards them. Instead of fighting them, they picked up the van

“And this is goodbye! Can’t wait to write about you!”

“Goodbye?”

“I’m sick of Earth, so I’m going to become a NEET in space!”

Then monokumas began to blast off to space. Peko ran forward, and grabbed the rim of the van. It was already in the sky.

“TELL ME! Who’s is Chiaki going to sacrifice!?”

“Peko!”

Peko looked to the side

“We have to let her go! Any higher and we won’t be able to make it back!”

She only looked at her

“Come on, let’s go back.”

Komaru reached out her hand

“Peko…”

Peko only sighed, and grabbed Komaru’s hand. Then she let go  
Meanwhile, Monaca stopped typing, picking a flowers petals

“Hope...Despair...Hope...Despair…Both are too hard for me.”

She threw the flower in the air

“Okay! I’m going back to my writing!”

Peko and Komaru held onto each other as they fell.

“There!”

They noticed monokumas, as Komaru shot her megaphone. The monokumas began to make a soft landing, with a curtain

They both landed, as the bounced in the air, finally landing.

“Peko? Peko?!”

“I’m...fine…”

She got up

“I’m so glad…I’m so glad you’re okay!”

She lunged towards Peko, hugging her

“Thank you, Komaru…”

They looked up in the sky

“That girl...do you think she’s really going to space?”

“Knowing her…who knows when she’ll realize that doing nothing just leads to despair?”

“She’s a smart girl. I’m sure she’ll figure it out. I bet when she gets bored of writing, she’ll come back.” said Komaru

“I hope she doesn’t…” 

“Oh, more importantly…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Back at the Future Foundation building, the group was waiting

“Ibuki is taking a while…” said Mahiru

Then Gekkogahara began to move

“Gekkogahara?” asked Chisa

“Are you okay?” asked Chiaki

“Ms Nanami!” said a familiar voice

“What?!” said Nekomaru

“Listen...the girl you were talking to before was an imposter, Ms Nanami! Surprised, huh?”

“What’s going on?” asked Mahiru

“Here it is. I’ll contact Ibuki.” said another familiar voice

The screen began to clear up, showing Komaru Naegi face

“Right.”

“Oh, the picture’s on!”

“Yahoo, Ms Nanami! Are you seeing me?”

“Komaru Naegi!” said Chiaki

“I’m glad you and Peko are okay.”

“Can someone explain to...what’s happening?” asked Mahiru

“Oh, right, I’ve got some bad news!”

“Listen… by the fourth time period, you’ll have to make a sacrifice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted today: Happy Valentine Day everyone, hope you enjoy my latest chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The helicopter stopped in front of Kazuichi Souda

“Alright...I’m tired of running...so just take the shot already! Send me to Miss Sonia!”

Then the helicopter was hit by a missile and came crashing down. 

“Yahoo Souda. Ibuki came to the rescue!”

Souda looked up to see Ibuki in an helicopter, holding her guitar.

“Ibuki!” yelled Souda

She then played another rift on her guitar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sacrifice? Who’s is it going to be?” asked Mahiru

“I don’t know… all I know is by the fourth time period, Chiaki will have to make a sacrifice…” said Komaru

“Chiaki...would you make a sacrifice?” asked Mahiru

“Mahiru don’t pressure Chiaki. She would never do that.” said Chisa

“You’re...you’re right, I shouldn’t ask right now.”

“But Chiaki, if you have to make a sacrifice, I will be willing to be that person.”

“Me too.” said Nekomaru

“Yeah, I’ll be ready for your choice.” said Mahiru 

“T-Thank you guys.”

Chiaki was proud of them saying that, but deep down, that what she’s afraid of.

Komaru screen turned black, and they heard a beeping noise

‘Entering Auto-remote activity mode’

“Gekkogahara?” asked Mahiru

“This is a robot?” asked Chisa

“It’s seem dangerous. We should leave.” said Nekomaru

They ran out to see a one-eyed Munakata holding a different sword 

“Munakata…? What happened to you” asked Chisa, surprised to see him like this

He only stabbed his sword in the ground, and unsheathed it.

“I will save you, from despair.”

He pointed the sword at them, until Nekomaru jumped in to fight

He swung at Munakata, only for him to dodged it. Munakata raised his sword.

“Nekomaru, block it!”

But he didn't, and it was already too late, as Munakata slashed him in the arm

“Nekomaru!” screamed Chiaki

Nekomaru grasped the cut on his arm, while Munakata raised his sword again, only to have the walls crashing down.

Out came from it, was the robot, Gekkogahara. 

She faced Munakata, only to have her head cut off. But her scarf picked her head up, and but it back on her body.

Her eyes flashed red, as her car began to transform for battle. She flew towards him, only to have him block her with his sword, and continue fighting.

The other group ran towards Nekomaru, and Chisa picked him up

“What do we do?’ asked Mahiru

“Let’s get out of her while we can!” said Chisa

“Is Nekomaru alright?” asked Chiaki

“I-I’m alright...I can walk.” Nekomaru groaned, as he began to stand

“Don’t you dare think this is enough to stop the Future Foundation.” said Munakata

His sword began to heat up, until it looked like molten lava

Chisa looked back while, running, to see Munakata.

“Munakata…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito Komaeda was piling up a bunch of weapons

“What are all of those…?” asked Matsuda

“Traps that Sonosuke here set.” said Nagito

“Well? Have you figured out who’s the attacker?”

“I have a feeling what’s going on.” 

“Oh, Kirigiri, I wouldn’t touch the sofa.”

Jin then stepped away from the sofa

“I didn’t know you had a skill for this sort of thing. You remind me of my father.”

“I take that Kyoko takes much from her grandfather.” said Nagito

“Yes, very much, sadly…” he said

“If we stay here for too long, the attacker might…” said Matsuda

“That’s right! We need to move soon, or we’ll end up like Sonosuke…” said Ruruka

“Not until I done here.” said Nagito

Nagito look around the bookcase, noticing a clue

“And what’s this now.”

Then a loud crash was heard, as they saw Ruruka troped over the pile of traps

“Owowow…”

“You okay?’ asked Jin

“Yeah... “ she said

“Come on, get up.” said Matsuda

She got up, and giggled

“I slipped…”

“And here I thought you were trying to misguide us.” said Nagito

“Excuse me, but a sickly, hope-addict like you being suspicious is pretty lame.”

“Are you sure? I heard everyone say that you’re nastier than you seem...like…”

“L-Like what?”

“Like that you’re gathering younger members to make a power play, with the eventual goal of going independent from the Future Foundation and creating a new organization of your own...am I right, Chairman.”

Jin only stood there. He knew of Ruruka intentions, but had the benefit of the doubt.

“I know you’re on the Vice-President’s side, isn't that right, Juzo?”

Suddenly the door opened, as Juzo came into the room. He looked at the body

“I guess Sonosuke down too.” Juzo said

“You…”

“Well, not that I give a damn. My job is to get rid of you all, since you’re in Munakata’s way.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Ibuki, Souda, and the rest of the agents, began setting explosive in front of the collapse entrance.

“Alright, this seems enough to blow that rubble, sky high! It’s going to be one hell of a firework show!” said Ibuki

“Now we can finally get inside...I hope Chiaki and the others are safe...” said Souda

“Hopefully…” said Ibuki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuda was slammed into the wall, while Nagito struggled to get up. Jin was slumped against the bookshelf.

Juzo stood over a struggling Ruruka.

“Jin Kirigiri. I screwed up and let you go earlier, but this time-”

Before he could finish, a book came flying at him.

“You again? You’re a such a nuisance.”

He was looking at Nagito Komaeda.

“What can I say…I have to say, it’s strange for the former Super High School Level Boxer use a knife, and you haven’t punched anyone... it’s so disappointing” Nagito said

“But...You’re NG Code is attacking anyone barehanded.”

Juzo was surprised.

“And what if it is?!” Juzo asked

“Amazing… Scum like me was able to figure something like that.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Considering your Talent is punching people, you’re useless now…”

“With Chisa gone rogue, all he has left to rely on is a violent thug. Maybe Vice-President is to gullible”

“I don’t want to hear trash like you talking about Munakata!” said Juzo

“Hehehe, can you really do that? You’re always have a record of failures.”  
“Shut up! That’s why I have to do it! I will never disappoint Munakata again!”

He began to charge at Nagito.

“That’s what I swore!”

Then suddenly a spear came out of the painting behind Nagito, pinning Juzo to the wall.

“Oh, how lucky of me, there was a trap right there.” said Nagito

 

“Shut up, you knew that was there.” said Matsuda

“Let’s not argue right now. Tie him up.”

Nagito walks towards Juzo.

Before he could get to him, a small explosion went under his feet, collapsing the floor beneath him.

Though falling to his death, he was smiling. Maybe, his death with be a stepping stone to hope.

But before he can notice, he stopped. He found himself grabbed by Jin Kirigiri, and was pulled up.

“Y-You saved me chairman…why?”

“you saved my daughter...and I owe you for that….Also this…”

He raised his hand, revealing his NG Code.

‘Cannot let Nagito Komaeda out of sight’

“Hehehe…that explain a lot…”

“W-What the hell are you doing?!” yelled Matsuda to Ruruka

“Well, I want all of you to die, of course.” she said

“Since you’re all still alive…”

She turned to Juzo

“Maybe I’ll put him to work.”

She put a piece of candy in his mouth, and he began to relax

“How are my specialty sweets?”

He began to smile

“Looks like you love it. Well? Want more?”

He nodded

“Why don’t you kill them, then. Then I’ll have even more tasty chocolates for you...as many as you want”

The three backed away from the wall, as Juzo pulled himself from the wall

When he was on the ground, he stared at them

“Stay back!” said Matsuda

“It’s useless. Right now he’s not thinking about anything than sweet candy. He can’t think about anything… else...”

Before she could continued, Juzo pulled the spear out of himself.

“That hurt…That hurt goddammit!” he said as he kicked the sofa into the hole

“You and your stupid tricks, you piece of shit! I’m gonna send all of you after Sonosuke, so stay where you are!”

“I get it now.” Nagito said

“The reason you’ve done all of this… is that you killed Sonosuke…Ruruka.”

“Huh? What the hell’s it matter who killed who? I already said I’m gonna kill all of you!” said Juzo

“Are you sure about that? Even if there was a clue to finding a way out of this game.”

“Am I right, Ruruka?”

“What are you saying? Sonosuke was killed by the attacker-”

“No he wasn’t, you just made it look like the attacker killed him…But he died from his NG Code…”

“You just put it all together, but it was all sloppy and left clues.”

“But he had a knife in his-”

“That was from Seiko’s body.”

“Hey...then Seiko was…?” asked Juzo

“She’s dead. Killed the same way as everyone else.”

“I see...then she’s gone too…”

“I’m guessing his NG Code was eating, wasn’t it, Ruruka?”

“You’re talent and your relationship with him...You used him as a stepping stone…”

“Wouldn’t blame you, I’ve done the same.”

“What are you talking about?! Sonosuke was on my side! I’d never used him as a stepping stone”

Nagito only walked over to the bookshelf, and pushed it over, revealing a secret door

“I’m guessing this was your motive.”

“Is that…a secret exit?!”

“But...how…?” asked Matsuda

“I saw the scratches on the floor…”

“Then...we can use this door to leave?”

“Maybe? It’s probably an exit.” he said as he walked away. Jin and Matsuda followed

“B-But that’s no reason for me to kill him!”

“You were protecting yourself...your NG Code is allowing anyone to escape the game area?”

“O-Of course not…”  
“He found that door didn’t he? He would’ve left.”

“No! Sonosuke would never betray me!”

“I get it… “ said Juzo

He walked over to the exit

“If that’s how it is, then I’m through with this pain in the ass game.”

He then tried to open the door, while Ruruka tried to stop him.

“Should we stop them?” asked Jin

“No, Chairman. Let them fight each other.”


	9. Chapter 9

*BOOM*

“Our path into the building is clear!” said one of the agents

“Hell yeah, we did it!” said Souda

“Alright everyone let’s go!” said Ibuki

They all rushed into the building. When they got inside, it was empty

“Everyone in positions, we need to assess the situation!”

“  
Oh what’s that?” said Ibuki

Souda and Ibuki walked over to a body of an accountant.

“How awful...reminds you of campus?” asked Souda

“Yeah...not okay.” She said poking the cheek of the body

Suddenly the corpse eyes turned red.”

“AWWWWWWW!” said Souda

“HwhawhuiAnjkfa!” said Ibuki

Then they heard a ringing sound, as everything began to crumble around them.

The building was collapsing

XXXXXXXXX

Matsuda, Jin, Nagito slowed down to catch their breath.

“What the hell was that?” asked Matsuda

“I don’t know?” said Jin

“Did you think leaving that exit was a good idea?”

“It was probably a fake, it’s to easy.” said Nagito

“Also...we’re underwater?”  
“What!?” said Matsuda

“What do you mean, Komaeda?” asked Jin

“It’s been a lie this whole time, an exact identical below. We were all probably moved when we were knockout” 

“That’s stupid! Who would go to such a huge amount of effort for something so ridiculous.”

“Some who didn’t want us to get rescue right away.”

“Wouldn’t that make the vice-chairman the obvious culprit?” asked Matsuda

“Maybe, he did build this building...but I have another theory.” Nagito said as he turned to Jin

“She wouldn’t been able to do something like this!” said Jin

“Are you sure… She would’ve been able to, being so close to you.”

Matsuda just watched them bicker, knowing what's happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The robot Gekkogahara put her eye back in her head. It saw Munakata holding his sword. It began to transform again, as it attack Munakata.

“Despair has taken everything from me.” he said

He then sliced off the robot’s leg.

“I will not let anyone else suffer what I’m going through.”

As smoke began to clear, he walked back to the robot

“I will...save you.”

Then robot was nothing more than scrap metal, as it had a screen in the middle.

‘Ikue Dogami; Killing anybody.’

“This is it’s brain?” 

‘Nekomaru Nidai; Blocking any attack’  
He then pulled the screen from it’s chest

“What I’m doing isn’t wrong.”

He then began to slice the robot in half

“I will become hope.”

He then notice Juzo behind him.

“Looks like you got one of them.” Juzo said

“What’s wrong? Let’s go.”

They began to walk away.

“No matter what I must sacrifice.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It has to be Munakata! He can do all of this!” said Jin

“Is it? It’s to obvious. Something is much deeper.” said Nagito

“Look, we can discuss it later! Let’s go find your friends.” said Matsuda

“Yeah, we’ll discuss it later…” 

“But do you really Chiaki can help?” asked Matsuda

“At first glance, she’s looks quite and antisocial. But she’s very industrious and reliable, and never gives up.”

“She is the Hope of our class.”

Matsuda only gripped his hand.

Then they heard something down the hall, looking to see Chiaki, Chisa and everyone else.

“Nagito! You’re alright!” said Chisa

“Oh, how lucky…”

They went into a room, and started eating. Nagito was making a cup of tea. He then walked towards Chiaki.

“Here, this will help.” said Nagito

“Thank you.” Chiaki said, as she drank the tea

“Kizakura...dead?” said Jin

“He died fighting Munakata…” said Chisa

“I can’t believe it...he’s really.” Jin said, with a look of shock, and sadness.

“He left a message...I entrust the world’s Hope to you.”

Matsuda only took out his phone.

“The hope of the world.”

“Sorry. But anyway, we’re underwater?” asked Mahiru

“The question is, why?” asked Nekomaru

“Is Ibuki on her way?” asked Nagito

“She should be able to make it. Hopefully she’s okay.” said Chiaki

XXXXXXXX

Munakata and Juzo walked down the halls

“Those wounds look bad. You need some real first-aid.” said Juzo

Munakata said nothing

“Munakata?”

They both stopped

“What?” Munakata said

“Oh, um… the attacker got Seiko. And Sonosuke and…”

Munakata gave him a look

“......Jin Kirigiri got away.”

“Kizakura is dead.”

“That drunk is dead?”

“I killed him.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, let’s get the rest, and purify the Future Foundation. Hey, it’s finally time, right?”

“It’s time to take charge now? It’s time to make you chairman.”

He turned his head

“No one will try and stop you. We can make your revolution of ideals a reality.”

“The Future Foundation...no, the world will be better when you’re in charge...I’ll help you!”

“The world, huh?” Said Munakata

“Hey, Sakakura...You’ve been with me since we were students, haven’t you?”

“Y-Yeah.” said Juzo

“Those were good times. You were there. Yukizome was there. All we had to do was keep going forward, towards our ideals…”

“I believed the world would change. That I could change it. The ideals I had back then are still within me.”

“I believe in your ideals, too…” said Juzo

“Does Chisa?” 

“I...I don’t know anymore. But I’ve always thought supporting you was my job.”

“Is that so, Sakakura. Because of you two, I was able to make it this far.”

“Munakata, there’s something I have to tell you.”

They both look at each other.

“Actually, I-”

“Enough!”  
He unsheathed his sword, and stabbed Juzo. He spat out blood, as the blade heated up. Munakata pulled the sword out, and Juzo collapsed.

“Wh-Why…?”

“You know why?”

Munakata walked away from Juzo

“You’ll pay for making me kill him, Despair.”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Alright, Chiaki it’s time…” said Mahiru

“Time for what?” asked Matsuda

“By the fourth time period, I’ll have to make a sacrifice.”

“Chiaki, I am willing to let down my life for you.” said Chisa

“Me too.” said Nekomaru

“I will understand you’re choice.” said Mahiru

Nagito gave her a look, not surprise or shock. He gave a smile

“I...I just want to say something. Chisa…” said Chiaki

“Chisa...I just want to thank you, for everything…”

“I might remember our time in Hope’s peak, but...thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“No need to thank me, it’s my job as your teacher. But I love all you guy. Anyway I’m-”

“I’m not done yet. No matter what happens, don’t give up. You’ve taught me this…”

“Chiaki...what is your choice-”

Then the bracelet began to beep

“Thank you Ms. Yukizome, for everything. Don’t ever give up on Hope…”

Then everything became black, as they fell asleep

XXXXXXXX

Chisa woked up

“Chiaki!”

Everyone else began to wake up

“I-I everyone alright?” asked Mahiru

“I’m fine.” said Nekomaru

“Me too.” said Jin

“Same here.” said Matsuda

“I’m also fine.” said Nagito

“Chiaki?”

They turned to see her, but she wasn’t moving. Her left side was swollen and purple.

“Chiaki! Chiaki” said Mahiru

They all gathered around her body. Nagito lifted her hand revealing her NG Code

‘Passing the Fourth Time Limit with Chisa Yukizome alive.’

“No…” cried Mahiru

“It can’t be…” said Nekomaru

Nagito just looked at her, not with a look of shock or sadness, just a look.

Chisa began to tear up

They all know, Chiaki Nanami made her sacrifice.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why…? Asked Chisa

All of Class 77th was crying over Chiaki’s death, except for Nagito, who gave only a look of disappointment. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?! I’ve would’ve done…!”

“Chiaki…” 

“W-Why did it had be like this?” asked Nekomaru, tearfully

“C-Chiaki…” cried Mahiru

Matsuda only gave a look of regret.

“I-I’m so sorry….” said Jin

Then the speaker came on.

“Chisa Yukizome.”

“Have you learned Chiaki Nanami forbidden action?”

They could only listen

“Do you understand how useless her platitudes are? It couldn’t save her.”

“I want to meet Chisa Yukizome, and have a talk.”

Chisa could only remember Chiaki’s last words

‘Thank you Ms. Yukizome, for everything. Don’t ever give up on Hope.’

Chisa only closed Chiaki’s eyes, noticing she got her blood on her hands.

Mahiru and Nekomaru continued to cry

“What are you going to do now, Chisa?” Asked Nagito

Chisa wiped the tears off her face, and finally stood up

“I have to confront him. I have to end this.” she said

“Are you sure you want to do that?” 

“Jin and Matsuda, can you stay with my student?” 

“Yes...of course.” said Jin

“You’re over Chiaki’s death, so quickly? You just want to leave-”

Before he could finish, Chisa slapped Nagito.

“Of course I can’t just get over her!” she said

“She sacrificed herself, for us...for me. She kept her NG Code a secret…”

“If she would had told me..I would’ve...”

Nagito only looked at her.

“She entrusted me with her final Hope. I can’t give up.”

“Go then.” said Nagito, with a genuine smile, which surprise Nekomaru and Mahiru

“He’s right...We believe in you…” said Mahiru

“Go.” said Nekomaru

“Yeah, I’ll be back soon.”

She began to walk to meet Munakata. But she stop, as tear ran down her face. She regain her posture, and wiped her tears, and continuing on.

She made to a part of the hall, noticing the sliced robot body of Gekkogahara. But she continued on.

“No one else will die...I will save them…” she said to herself

XXXXXXXXXX

In the monitor room, Munakata was waiting for Chisa

*FLASHBACK*

Munakata opened the door to Chisa’s room.

He saw her, almost mute and near catatonic, as she hold an old photo.  
“Chisa…”

“This photo was taken by one of my students….”

A tear fell on the photo.

“Why..?. I couldn't make it in time…”

“...I could’ve made it to them...maybe I could’ve save them.”

She began to tear up even more

“Who...Who are doing this to them…?”

“Chisa…I...”

“I wish...I could be there….”

“ ...I wish…. I could’ve saved them…”

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

He began to grip his hand, tighter.

“I will save you.” he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will save them...I will save everyone.” Chisa said as she walked down the halls

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“I will save you from the despair of this world. Even if I have to destroy it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Her hope is passed on...to everyone in this world…”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Her Despair has infected and spread to everyone in this world…I must annihilate it!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Chisa Yukizome, I will…”

“Kyosuke, I will…”

“I will save you!” they both said, separate apart, yet unison in mind.

Meanwhile in the halls, Chisa stepped on the a piece of glass.

“You’ve made it.”

“Munakata…I won’t hide anymore.” Chisa said

He remained sitting down

“I have rid myself of uncertainty.”

“I don’t want anyone killing each other...I don't’ want to kill you.”

“I know you can’t.”

“Can’t we end this game together? Chiaki’s….Chiaki’s dead...there no point anymore!”

“It isn’t over. Her Hope still lives on, and it will turn to Despair.” 

He pulled his sword out.

“I will tell you what I told her....”

“Your words have no power.”

“Words aren’t powerless!”

They both stared at each other, until Munakata jumped at her, swing his mechanical sword. She dodged each blow. 

She ran into another room, closing the door. He merely destroy the glass, but she wasn’t there. 

He noticed an open door.

“She’s trying to lure me in there?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We should’ve gone with her!” said Nekomaru

“She wanted to do this alone, we should respect her wish!” said Mahiru

“Enough of that, we have to find out who the killer is!” Matsuda said

“He’s right, maybe Ruruka?” asked Jin

“No, she’s likely dead. And I figure out the killer already.” said Nagito

Everyone looked at him

“T-Then tell us!” said Mahiru

Nagito only smiled

XXXXXXXXX

When Munakata went in the room, there was smoke everywhere, but he noticed a shadow

“This is where you want to end this?”

The sprinklers then turned on. Water began to come under his feet.

Chisa threw wires under him. The inter room became static. Munakata’s sword fell to the ground, making steam everywhere

“I sorry Munkata, but that shouldn’t had killed you, even with whatever your- “

Before she could finish, something hitted her leg. She gripped it in pain.

From the steam, Munakata was holding on the ceiling, holding a revolver. As the steam cleared away, he noticed his sword had short circuited, making it normal

He looked up to see Chisa was gone.

In another part of the halls, Chisa was limping her way, until she heard footsteps.

Munakata followed the blood trail. Chisa then jumped out, with a fire extinguisher.

“I remember you being faster.”  
“I’m not done yet! She said, as she used the extinguisher, making smoke everywhere.

“Where did she go.”

Then Chisa tackled him to the ground, falling into the floor below them.

Munakata got up, while Chisa was lying down. He then swing his sword towards her face, but stopping in mid air

“Chisa Yukizome…”

“I may not be able to kill you...But you can’t kill me either…”

“I had planned for you to return, that’s why we’re here. Because your forbidden action is opening doors…”

“If you do, you won’t be able to exit the room.”

“Is that my only reason?” asked Munakata

“No...I know there’s another reason...You still love me.”

“And what if I do?” he said as he put down his sword

“That means you care. Just listen to me, and I’ll open the door.”

“Shut up! Despair!” he then grabbed her throat

“Despair?” Me?”

He then threw to the wall

“You let her Hope infect you, but that Hope became Despair. It’s tainted you.” Munakata said

“During the mutual killing game at Hope’s Peak High School, you felt nothing but Despair.”

“And now, that she’s gone, you still feel despair.”

“That’s true...I still feel Hope!” she said

He then grabbed her again, and started to choke her.

“We should be able to...work together again…”  
“What are you talking about. You her lukewarm platitudes. She’s dead.”

He let go, letting her fall to the ground

“Her platitudes cost her life!”

“I will wipe out the Despair, no matter who it is. Or what I must sacrifice. That is true Hope!”

Chisa began to get up

“I...I know you don’T know you’re saying...”

“Do I? I know everyone can become Despair, even Kyouko Kirigiri.”

*FLASHBACK*

“Kyouko Kirigiri was a remnant and mole this whole time. Probably from the very beginning. Jin, the entire class 77th class, and I covered it up.” said Kizakura

“You see...anyone can become despair.... Me, Juzo, and even Yukizome...”

Munakata was shocked

“How does it feel, knowing that Chisa can fall to despair anytime…but can you save her in time?”

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

“Anyone can fall to despair, even you.”

“Kyouko Kirigiri was tainted by Despair, this whole time.”

He then dropped a notebook. It opened to a certain page, with a photograph of a bloody Kyouko behind pile of corpses, on a swing. She was happy, but she never showed emotion

“You knew, she was Despair. When...When did you become Despair?”

“I...I never became Despair! I wanted...I wanted to save Kyouko from herself, from Despair!” Chisa said as she stood up with all her strength.

“What do you know!?”

He then slammed her into the wall, hitting her.  
“What? What? What? What? What do you know!?”

“I know...I know that if I became Despair...and betrayed you...I know deep down you’re still grateful we met...Even If I say I hate you, and never wanted to see you...deep down...I’m still grateful we met” Chisa said

“So please...prove to me that you still care!”

He only looked at her, with pain in his eyes. He let go of her. 

“Chisa…?”

He only let out a cry of pain. He then sat down.

“Munakata.”

“When did… we go wrong.” he said as he teared up

Chisa looked into his eye, and she saw regret. 

“Chisa!” said a voice down the halls

It was the others. Chisa then leaned against the wall

“Chisa, are you alright?” asked Mahiru

She only laughed

“I told you to wait.” she said with a smile

Mahiru turned to look Munakata, as Nekomaru walked over to him.

“You…”

“Nekomaru! Don’t hurt him.” said Chisa

“What!?”

“It’s okay...the killings are over…”

“Yes...Nagito figure out the attacker!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Who’s the attacker, Nagito?” asked Chisa

“The truth is...there’s no attacker.” Nagito said

“What?!” 

“Those deaths were all Suicides.”

“Nagito explained all of it! They all killed themselves!” said Mahiru

“Why would they ever do that?” asked Chisa

“How did you figure it out?”

“Every location with a victim, had a monitor.”

“So the monitors are involved?” said Nekomaru

“Now that you mentioned it...It was like that then...and back then!”

“It must’ve been the same for others.”

Chisa then got up, with the help of Mahiru and Nekomaru

“Everyone...I need your help…”

They went to the nearest monitor and tied Chisa up.

“I don't think this is a good idea!” said Mahiru

“If you do this, you may die.” said Jin

“That’s why I’m tied up, so I can’t kill myself”

Matsuda then checked the time.

“Hey, it’s almost time. We need to go.”

“Chisa...Are you sure you want to do this… I can’t…” said Munakata

“It’s okay, Munakata...I’ll be alright.”

“I promised Chiaki, that I’ll never give up. That I will always have Hope.”  
“So...I will survive.”

Everyone went to a seperate room from Chisa. Then everyone began to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa began to open her eyes.

“Here we go again!” said a voice

Chisa looked up to see Monokuma

“You awake there, attacker? Now for what all of you have been waiting for: it’s Attack Time!”

“Who’s today’s target? Oh, there you are, my buddy the attacker!”

“I get it...the wristbands track how close we are to monitors…” said Chisa

“What do you want? Chiaki-”

“Yep, that’s what everyone says at first. But it’s not really the attacker’s fault”

“You see, here’s the s-s-shocker…”

“Is it...a recording?”

“What’s the secret bonus, you ask? Wanna now? You totally do, right?”

The screen counted down, then it showed a video.

Chisa could only state, until everything disappeared around her. Her ropes were gone. She stood up and looked around

“Sensei!” a voice said

It was Chiaki

“You’re still alive?”

Chisa turned around, until she heard another voice.

“Sensei.”

It was Sonia.

“It nice to see you here.” Sonia said

“You failed, sensei.” said Chiaki

“I…”

Before she could finish, she saw all her dead students appear around her. Togami, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, Akane, Hiyoko, Gundam and his hamsters.

“W-Why?!”

“Why are you still alive, sensei?” asked Chiaki

“Why are you still alive, sensei?” asked Sonia

She began to tear up, as she saw Chiaki swollen face.

“Sensei…”

“You should have died.” said Sonia, with a bloodied head

“I…” 

Everyone around her began to change

Togami had a stab wound

Teruteru was fried and cooked

 

“I...I wanted to…”

Fuyuhiko was bruised and on fire.

“I wanted to....”

Mikan was stabbed in the heart

Akane was stabbed in the back

Hiyoko was impaled

“I…”

Gundam was coughing blood, while there was blood, that wasn’t his, all over him.

All their blood began to cover Chisa.

“I…”

On the outside, Chisa was screaming, tossing and turning, as she got the ropes off her.

*CLANK*

She saw a knife in front of her. She grabbed it.

“Yes...just like that.” said Chiaki

She placed the blade at her heart

“Come join us, sensei.” said Sonia

“Sensei.” said Everyone

Chisa opened her eyes, filled with despair, as she smiled wide.

“I’m coming, class.”

Before she could stab herself, the blade was knock out of her hands.

While she looked at her empty hands, she was pinned to the wall. She struggled, until she heard a familiar voice.

“Don’t do it Chisa…”

She broke out of her trance, realizing that it was Juzo pinning her to the wall

“Don’t do it!” he said

He let go of her, and she caught her breath, noticing Juzo holding the knife

“J-Juzo…!”

“If you wanna die that bad…”

She closed her eyes, until he collasped to the floor

“Shit.”

“How are you awake-”

She then noticed his bloody arm, where his wristband was.

“Why…?”

“If I stake out the scene of an attack… I figure I could get a look at the mastermind of this shitty game…”

She looked at him, how he sacrificed so much

“There is no attacker.”

“Huh?”

“It’s suicide. Everyone commits suicide after watching the monitors.”

She explained how it all works. How they all killed themselves

“Who the hell set this up.” he asked

“We don’t know, but it’s the perfect way to have everything happen without being inside the building.” she said

“Then this whole time...they weren’t one of us?”

“We’ll, it’s a good thing that nobody has to kill anyone.” 

Juzo began to laugh.

“So, what? You’re saying we...We were killing each other because of some trick that someone pulled on us?”

“Dogami, Gozu, Kimura...they were all brainwashed by some video, and killed themselves?”

“That’s bullshit!” he said, as he snapped the knife on the ground

He then got up  
“Sakakura…”

Chisa then got up as well

“Let’s end this game, together. We can destroy all the monitors-”

“Do you realize how many there are?” 

“But-”

“Don’t worry, Chisa...I have a plan.”

“Wait!”

Juzo stopped for a moment

“You loved him, didn’t you?” she asked

“When did you find out?”

“For some reason...I always knew.”

He only sighed

“I loved him as well...would’ve done anything for him…But he always loved you”

“I was always jealous of you…but still, I didn’t want to betray you as I already did.”

“What…?” asked Chisa

“I was blackmailed by Junko Enoshima. I knew she was up to something but I hid the truth from Munakata. From you…”

“...your class died...because of me…and this also happened”

He lifted up his missing arm.

“I couldn’t stop the attacker...and I couldn’t save your class, and couldn’t kill you. In the end, Munakata abandoned me.”

“…Could you ever forgive me?”

“Juzo...I can never forget what you have done...But I still forgive you.” Chisa said

He only walked away

“So you forgive me?”

He said nothing else, only leaving a trail of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A monitor came crashing down. Inside of it was a knife.

“There it is!” exclaimed Mahiru

“So there’s been a knife inside, all along.” said Nekomaru

Jin picked up the knife

“So they all killed themselves…”

“That is correct.” said Nagito

“But who did it?” asked Chisa

“Only myself...There’s only one person with authority to install equipment through the entire building…” said Munakata

Everyone began to realize who.

“The founder of the Future Foundation, and the former headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy…Jin Kirigiri.”

“Jin…?” asked Mahiru

“Was it really you?” asked Nekomaru, getting angry

“I-It wasn’t me! I would never do anything like this!” argued Jin

“Well, there is another possibility…” said Nagito

“No. It can’t be her! I rather be the one accused then her!” 

“You...You mean Kyouko Kirigiri could’ve done this?” asked Chisa

“She’s the only one close of to you. She family, so she knew more about you. Even if she didn’t...that wouldn’t be a problem for the Ultimate Detective, right?”

“She’s the only person close to Jin, unless it’s someone else-” said Matsuda

“There is actually someone else…” said Nagito

“who …?” asked Chisa

“Koichi Kizakura.”

“What?!” screamed Nekomaru

“No, he wasn’t a Remnant! He couldn’t…”

When Kizakura told me anyone here can become despair, in a way he meant the attacker.” said Munakata

“Why would Kizakura want a killing game?” asked Mahiru

“Because he was a Remnant of Despair.”

“K-Kizakura?”

“No...there’s no proof!”

“He’s our last option, otherwise it’s you or Kyouko.” said Nagito

“Yukizome...you remember when we were doing an independent investigation into Hope’s Peak Academy.”

“I’m sorry, but most been a blank…”

“I can’t blame you. You were in a shocked state after the tragedy. The circumstances and evidence all pointed to Junko Enoshima as the master behind it all. But... Juzo attested to Enoshima’s innocence.”

“And I believed him…”

“It’s not his fault!” said Chisa

“He...He was tricked by Junko!”

“Was he...either way...Jin or anyone close to him, did all this.”

Jin fell to his knees

“I...I can’t believe this…”

XXXXXXXX

Juzo was backed in the Secret room, going to the power cables he found.

“He thought I was Despair, huh? That’s a hell of a joke…”

He then fell to the floor, making him bleed faster.

“This is what I get for letting Enoshima get away…”

He opened the door, and saw all the levers.

“I guess I’m really one of them, too…”

“A goody two-shoes…”

With all his strength, he grabbed a lever and pulled it

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights went out.

“What is happening?” asked Matsuda

“The emergency lights?” asked Jin

“Wait! There’s no power to the monitors!” said Mahiru

“Who could’ve done this?” 

Then Munakata realized

“Juzo!?”

“He’s probably in the power room…You’d be able to shut down power for the building down there.”

“Munakata, go to Juzo, please.” said Chisa

“If he’s doing this…I was the one who couldn’t believe in him and cast him aside...”

“But Juzo still believes in you!” 

“That’s why he’s trying to get you out of the game!”

He could only agree, as he began to ran down the halls towards Juzo

“I have to go somewhere. I got to see something.” said Nagito

“Are you sure?” asked Chisa

But Nagito was already walking down the halls

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juzo was struggling, losing too much blood

“I might’ve been abandoned...But I still want him to live…” 

With what straight he had left, he reached the lever and pull it

He began to breathe slowly, before closing his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone’s wristband began to beep.

“What?” asked Matsuda

Then his fell off, as did everyone else

“The wristbands…” said Mahiru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Munakata ran towards the power room, not noticing his wristband falling off.

He made it to the power room, noticing a blood trail.

He looked inside, seeing the body of Juzo Sakakura.

He remembered the times, he, Chisa, and Juzo had together. 

He only stared at the face of Juzo.

“I’m sorry…”  
Munakata fell to his knees

“I never manage to make it in time…”

Munakata began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Matsuda...”

“You don’t seem surprise by the fact that Kyouko were Ultimate Despair.”

He didn’t even look at her.

“Did...Did you already knew?”

“Yes...I knew…”

“So, you knew. Did you do all this?” asked Mahiru

“No! Junko Enoshima did all this!”

“She used another student! I didn’t want all this! She had a plan, that would’ve helped everyone! But she never went through with it!”

“What was it?” asked Jin

“I could’ve create someone new. But she never went through due to complications!"

“I love and hate at the same time.”

“So you went to watch Kyouko?” asked Chisa

“I-”

Then his phone rang, and it show a message

‘You’ve received a message from Kizakura.”


	12. Chapter 12

‘You’ve received a message from Kizakura.’

Those same words appeared on Matsuda screen

“Kizakura?” asked Jin

“How is he giving a message to you?” asked Mahiru

He opened the message, and it started to download something

“A video file?” asked Chisa

“Hello everyone.” said a familiar voice

It was Kizakura.

“If you’ve received this message, then it’s already over. I know it might be hard for you all to understand, but if you know what I’ve been through... Hope and Despair is an never ending cycle, that always repeats itself.” 

Everyone stared blankly at the screen, shocked at what he was saying.

“I dedicated my life to Hope’s Peak Academy, finding the most talented students to represent Hope.”

“They grown into good people, now part of the Future Foundation. They were supposed to represent the future… but if they were to kill each other…It would cause so much Despair.”

“And so the cycle of Hope and Despair continues, as Hope rises again and falls again to Despair. It’s just so incredibly sad cycle…”

“Which is why I ended up setting this all up!”

Everyone was shocked by his reveal, but the most affected by this was Jin. How could he betrayed him, his best friend.

“Seriously, Jin? It was so easy getting into you account to set this all up. Kyoko? Really? Couldn’t be more obvious.”

“Oh, and speaking of Kyoko. I kept my promise, she safe, isn’t she?”

Then the call ended.

“Kizakura, why?” said Jin, like he was waiting for an answer.

“Kizakura really was a Remnant of Despair…?” asked Nekomaru

“It doesn’t matter now! We got the wristbands off, so the game is over!” said Mahiru

“We don’t have to kill each other anymore, we can leave-” said Chisa

“No…” said a voice

It was Matsuda.

“No...I can’t do this anymore…” he said

“I just let her do whatever she wants...I have to end this…”

“Matsuda?” askd Chisa

His face becoming filled with anger and determination.

“I have a plan to end all this. I have a special program that is similar to the Neo World Program.”

“But instead of removing the memory of Despair, it can remove the mind of everything, including Hope.”

“Is that possible?” asked Mahiru

“Junko had plans to do this to herself, but she never went through with it, instead using it on her followers.”

“Kizakura was right. Hope and Despair is an never cycle. But I can end it…”

“But it doesn’t answer my question...why did Kizakura fall into Despair?” asked Jin

“It wasn’t his fault. It might I have been possibly...Kyoko. She must’ve made him fall into Despair with a special video that caused all this.”

“Kyoko…”

“But I’ve made up my mind… I will end this cycle.”

Everyone just looked at him.

“I’ll broadcast the program to the entire world.” he said

“You want to erase the entire world’s memories of Hope and Despair?” asked Mahiru

“So many people fell into Despair because I let her do this…But I can fix it.”

“We can end this cycle, as Kizakura said, and start anew!”

“You’re talking about erasing people identities.” said Chisa

“That’s the plan!” Matsuda exclaimed

“I was skeptical about it at first, but Kizakura was right, this entire thing is just one big cycle.”

“Everytime we fall into Despair, we find Hope again, but when ever we cling to Hope, we fall back into Despair. It just repeats itself.”

“It might be a cycle, but we can end that cycle without extremes!” said Chisa

“No, we can’t!” Matsuda yelled

“No one can truly end Despair without sacrifice!”

“But…”

“We can’t all be like Chiaki.”

He began to walk away, but were stopped.

“You’re not going anywhere.” said Nekomaru

Matsuda only sighed, and opened a program on his phone.

“Thank God, I kept this program from Junko.”

He showed the program to Nekomaru, and there was a flashed from it.

Nekomaru began to dull, as his eyes became blankly.

“Stop them.” he whispered

He began to walk away.

“Matsuda, what did you do to Nekomaru!” said Chisa

Before she could stop him, Nekomaru quickly grabbed Chisa, Mahiru and Jin, and became to crush them.

“N-Nekomaru, what are you doing…?” asked Mahiru

“It’s the brainwashing video from Junko Enoshima. I reprogram it to fit my needs.”

“It’s not like I have to worry about my Forbidden Actions anymore.”

He raised his waistband, showing his code

‘Using your talent.’

He flung the bracelet away, as he walked away.

“Wait, Matsuda!” said Chisa

Matsuda didn’t listen.

“I will fix all this!” Matsuda said to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceiling open, as rope fell down, and the help arrived.

The soldiers began to ran down the halls, as looked around the rooms.

“Clear”

“Clear”

“Clear”

Then the captain heard a noise

“Hault!”

“What are you doing over here?!” a soldier asked

The captain stopped him. It was Matsuda Yasuke.

“You’re Matsuda from the 10th branch, right? I see you’re alive.”

“I’m glad you’ve made it.” Matsuda said

“What in the world happened? Where are the other executives?” 

“Hey, I have something to show you.”

Matsuda showed him his phone.

“Broadcast it to all the other squads. And if anyone tries to stop me, do not hold back...stop them at all cost.”

The captain obeyed.

“Despair and Hope only exist in the hearts and mind of everyone” Matsuda thought

“I’ll reprogram the mind and erase the heart itself.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Nekomaru, stop being a stupid man, and let go of us!” said Mahiru”

Down the halls, two soldiers came after them

“Thank God! Help us…!” said Jin

But the two soldier only pointed their guns at them.

“Nekomaru! Let go of us or we’ll all die!” said Chisa

Before those two men could shot, they both fell. 

It was Munakata.

“Explain.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They tied up the men, and got Nekomaru back to normal.

“A Video that can erase the entire world memories…” Munakata said

“Munakata, we have to stop Matsuda!” said Chisa

“It’s ironic.” Munakata said

“Kizakura was a Remnant of Despair… but he caused the situation that will lead to the world’s memories being erased.”

“Was this his plan? Did Kizakura wanted Matsuda to use that program.” said Jin

“His goal was to broadcast the killing game to the world, to spread Despair.”

“But our killing game wasn’t broadcast.” said Mahiru

“Was that? Kizakura wanted to put the Future Foundation into this killing game to force Matsuda’s hand.” said Jin

“That’s why he was surprised by his arrival. Matsuda wasn’t supposed to come…”

“Are you saying he wanted Matsuda to learn about this situation, so he could release the program?” asked Chisa

“In that case, we just need to take the program from Matsuda.”

“I don’t think it’s just about the program…”

“Kizakura actually wanted Matsuda to end the cycle!” said Chisa

“So that message was for Matsuda?” asked Mahiru

“This was all a set up to end this cycle.” said Nekomaru

Everyone realized what this means.

“And as a result, all humanity minds will be erased…” said Munakata

“Munakata... there is large-scale broadcast studio in the facility in the one of the buildings! We need to stop him!”

Down the halls, hundreds of soldiers came running down the halls.

“Here they come.”

XXXXXXXXXXX  
They ran away from the soldiers, trying to get to Matsuda, until they saw a group of soldiers.

“We should assume they’re all under Matsuda’s control.” said Munakata

“All of them?!” askd Mahiru

“We need to get through…” said Nekomaru

Munakata gave Chisa a look, until she realized what’s he’s doing.

He ran out of hiding. The soldier began to fire at, but he only knocked them out the way.

“Let’s go.” Said Chisa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsada was being escorted by his brainwashed army, going to the other building.

“Almost there…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shots fired, as Munakata ran down the halls, trying to get them to follow him.

He made it to the meeting room, as he shut the door. He then noticed his old sword, stabbed into the ground.

“I only wish you, we could all be together again.” he thought

He picked up the sword, took off his eye patch, and slashed the doors, facing the soldiers

“I’m sorry Chisa. Juzo.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa, Mahiru and Nekomaru ran down the halls, as soldiers fired at them. However Mahiru was shot in the leg.

“Mahiru!” said Chisa

She quickly grabbed Mahiru, as she bandaged her leg.

“T-Thank you, Chisa, but you need to go.” said Mahiru

“I’m not leaving you!”

“I’ll stay with her, you need to stop Matsuda.” said Nekomaru

“We’ll be okay...we can wait here.” said Mahiru

“We’ll be fine.”

Chisa let go, and stood up.

“I’ll get Matsuda, and I’ll come back!”

She ran through outside. But she failed to hear the footsteps down the hall

“Over here!” said a soldier

Nekomaru finished Mahiru’s bandage, and cracked his knuckles.

“LET’S DO THIS!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I won’t give up! Not until the very end…” Chisa Thought

“I’ll do it for them! I’ll do it for her!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuda was already in motion of is plans, as he broadcast his program into the world.

“I will end this.” he thought

“I will end this cycle…”

“I will end her Dream.”

The countdown began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around the world, Millions began to become affected by the program. Among them, were Komaru Naegi and Peko Pekoyama, slowly they began to forgot who they were, and all their friends and family

“Makoto…” said Komaru

“Fuyuhiko…” Peko said, as she clenched her chest, where his note was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa Yukizome was cornered as soldiers pointed their guns at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nekomaru swung and fought with all his strength, trying to fight them off. Soldiers began to hold him down, overpowering him. 

Mahiru could only watch, as more soldiers bursted through the doors. She tried to stay awake, but she was breathing heavily, and finally she passed out, falling to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munakata breathed heavily. Behind him were many fallen soldiers. He faced many more soldiers, aiming at him.

The soldiers began to fire, as he charged towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuda began to smile, as he fixed her problem. He was about to end this cycle of Hope and Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your support, and comments, and I hoped you enjoyed this story

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA, IT IS OWNED BY Spike Chunsoft, Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, Spike)
> 
> (NOTSES)  
> I realized I skipped an entire scene, with the meeting, but were skipping it
> 
> Its going to be harder to release more chapters, due to school, so it may take a while


End file.
